Indra’s Heir
by Beta117
Summary: Not my problem anymore
1. Indra’s new heir

Quick note: I Now have a beta reader named Demonfoxbk201, and with her help, the story is getting cleaned up and reposted before I put up any new chapters.

Indra and Asura

 _Two brothers with unbelievable power, locked in eternal conflict stretching across generations: Indra, a tormented soul that found strength in darkness and solitude; and Asura, said to be light itself, could turn even the darkest enemy into friend. The two would meet time and time again, decimating the land with their battles. Their souls reincarnated within the bodies of their kin, and with each reincarnation, the conflict would continue._

 _However, something worthy of being known as a miracle occurred: a young pair of their reincarnations found peace with one another, and for once in many, many years the world experienced peace under their watchful gaze. However when Asura's incarnate passed, Indra's reincarnation was left alone to nurture the peace with the time he had left. The peace fell apart, seemingly no longer possible._

 _The result of his efforts merely left the world with stray fragments of peace, unlike its former self. Some would call his final decisions to be atrocious and inhumane, but he hoped they would bring peace in the future. When he had done all he felt he could, he made sure he would be able to watch over his future incarnations to make sure that Indra's soul never fell into darkness again, and when he passed the reincarnation cycle started again._

"Congratulations son." My father acknowledged proudly, his firm hand patting me on the back. I look up at my mother and father, a joyous smile spreading across my face.

"Thanks dad, but you really didn't have to do this for me." He then turned to meet my eyes.

"Nonsense! It's not everyday your son unlocks his semblance, and at the young age of 12, you might just be a prodigy!"

I look around the restaurant we were currently entering, the hostess was waiting for us at the other side of the glass door. I quickly turn back to my father. "Some kids unlock their semblance the same time as their aura. I'm nothing special."

As we are led to our table and taking our seats I feel my mother's hand lay on my shoulder. My eyes turn to her. "Your father is just proud of you, Sasuke. He's always getting excited over small things when it comes to you." She said as her eyes glance over to make contact with fathers. He looked quite offended, his pride probably slightly damaged.

"I do not!" He replied in an arguing tone fit for a child. My mother and I both chuckled in amusement at his reply.

Then my father's face became serious, "Sasuke, your academy teacher told us something about your semblance that you have to be careful of."

I was confused in his drastic shift of tone, and my attention was entirely on my father now. "He did? What was it?"

My father shifted his eyes around the room dangerously, as if looking for spies, before landing back on me. He quietly stated, "When you were channeling your lightning semblance through your sword, your teacher said it seemed as though you cut directly through your classmates aura and sliced through her shoulder."

My eyes widened in disbelief as I quickly replied, "I did? Is she going to be ok?"

My mother quickly calmed me telling me, "He said Yang will be fine. In fact her aura had healed the wound before the day was up."

I slouched into my seat, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh, good."

My mother's face morphed into a cheeky smile as she continued staring at me. "What?" I asked, confused.

Her smile only grew bigger as she teased, "You worried about hurting your crush?"

I felt my face heat up as I replied, "No! I was worried she might pummel me the next time she saw me. You haven't really met her till you see her angry."

"Alright, honey, whatever you say," she finished as the waitress came over. My father looked at us and said, "Enough talk, let's have a feast."

(Sasuke's POV)

I look at myself In the mirror of the restaurant bathroom. I have been told I look like my mother by many. I have her black eyes and her black hair with slight blue tint. My father always says my hair almost makes me look like a girl with how long it is, although the girls at the Academy to seem to think otherwise. I silently grimace thinking about the endless horde of fangirls that seem to always chase after me. Without warning the ground shakes and I see the mirror crack before me as I hear a huge explosion from what seems to be directly above me.

Panic bubbles in my throat as I'm knocked to my knees, unable to keep my balance. The restaurant continues to shake for a few muted seconds, the sound of the explosion deafening. I struggle to climb to my feet before finally running out the bathroom door. I have to shield my face is I feel extreme heat radiating from the restaurant, or what was left of it.

"W-what..?" I barely manage to stutter. I look through my arms I notice small pockets of fire and a giant scorch mark of what was the center of the restaurant. Then I noticed the scorched corpses and the overwhelming stench of burnt flesh. I fall backwards onto the ground, gagging, as I realize these people were dead. I roll to the side as I vomit the meal I just ate. When I finally gain my bearings I came to a freezing realization, despite the inferno before me.

"MOTHER!!! FATHER!!!" I searched frantically as some of the survivors started to get up, each as disoriented as I was. It was a minute later that I found them. The table we had been seated at was smashed by the force, and on fire. My parents lay in the midst of the crumpled table, still burning, still recognizable.

Dead.

I stared, my mind not registering, before tears formed in my eyes. I fell to my hands and knees the hot ground burning my hands, but I didn't care, just like how I didn't care about the burning in my eyes.

It must've been several minutes before I felt someone pick me up, limp from shock and sorrow, and carry me out of the destroyed restaurant.

I sat there for what felt like hours inside of the precinct. I was content to sit motionless on a bench near the restaurant as I listened to the officers discuss the situation.. They seemed to move oddly as I watch them from the sidelines, almost as if I was watching them in slow motion, yet at the same time they were moving just as fast as normal. Despite the distance I could read their lips even too. Occasionally I would see them one of them look at me, and every time I would make eye contact they would quickly look away as if they had been struck.

Finally I saw one of the officers announce that The White Fang took responsibility for the attack. 'That can't be right…' I find myself thinking.

My father was a supporter of the White Fang, he signs all their petitions. Why would my father ever accept an organization that would do something like this?

Finally one of the officers came up to me with questions. Where was I when the bomb went off? Who was I with? Do I have any other relatives? I finally found my voice and asked, "Why would the White Fang do this?" He looks at me in surprise but then says to me, "Because the restaurant owner wouldn't allow faunus to eat there." My knuckles turn white. "Just for that!? Just because of that my parents had to die!?!?" I shout, isn't that too drastic..?

Then someone else came over, my academy teacher, Taiyang. He bargained with the officer that he would answer all other questions to spare me. Afterwards he approached me and said "Everything is going to be alright, Sasuke, you're going to come and stay with me for a while, okay?" I wordlessly nod, not believing for second anything is going to be all right.

He then says something that I wasn't expecting, "Sasuke? What happened to your eyes?" I look up at him confused. Seeing my confusion he pulls out his scroll, opening the front facing camera.

Blood red.

My eyes are blood red with two comma-like marks in each. I blink a few times, unsure of what I was seeing, as I stare at them. I realize my eyes still feel like they are burning with the fire of the explosion, and somehow, instinctively, I know how to stop it. I stop the aura from flowing to my eyes and the burning sensation fades. I feel my exhaustion finally make itself known to me, and and my mind goes blank, it fails to register as my vision fades and I fall forward.

Author's note: Holy crap I never gave writers enough credit for how difficult this is.

Also I don't know the RWBY story as well as I do Naruto so if anything is seriously wrong tell me please.

This story is an anti-hero story. For those of you I don't know the difference between a villain in an anti hero I would suggest just typing it up on YouTube.


	2. Wake up to Reality

_'If you want to ridicule me as a brat swayed by his emotions go ahead. If anyone who criticizes my way of life were to come forward, I would turn around and kill every single one of their loved ones. So that they too could grasp what it's like... To experience this hatred of mine!'_

(Sasuke POV)

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I wasn't in my own bedroom. The second was that I wasn't alone. I turn my head quickly to the left to come face to face with... a dog? I'm sure I don't own a dog but then again I don't seem to be in my own hou-. "Bark!!! Bark!!!" 

It then proceeded to start lick my face. Now you could say I overreacted to this 'hostile attack' but considering I had just woke up, managing to punch it out the window seem completely resonable to me at the time. I didn't even have to feel bad because it just jumped back through the window and went back to barking at me. 

"Ugh. What do you want?" It just continued to bark at me in response. I promptly ignore it as I look around the room and realized it wasn't a bedroom but a living room. I had slept on a pullout couch. 

"I see your awake." I whip my head around to see the Academy teacher. It was then that I remembered the events of yesterday. I layed back down as I prosesed the information. My throat tightened as I felt tears begin to form. But I wouldn't cry. Because more than sadness or pain, I felt hatred. Hatred for those who who made made me feel this pain. 

Taiyang then sighed as he sat down on the pullout with me. "Look sasuke. I can't claim to know what your feeling right this second, but I do know what loss feels like. If you ever need someone to talk to, just come to me." I breathed in and out to reinforce my emotions for several seconds before speaking. "So are we in your house?" 

He look quite surprised when that was the first thing I said. "Uh, yes we're in my home. Yang is still asleep, she absolutely hates morning. And Ruby is with her uncle." Now that stumped me. I knew Yang but this was the first time I had heard of Ruby. "Ruby?" I question. He quickly answers "Yang's little sister." 

I instantly paled as I pictured a second, younger Yang and suddenly the house I was in became a hell that I was afraid I might never be able to escape. Taiyang must have noticed my distress because he quickly followed up. "Don't worry, Yang and Ruby are almost nothing alike. I've seen how Yang nearly drives you to insanity in class with."

"She just never leaves me alone, and she's terrifying so I can't exactly tell her to buzz off like the rest of them." Taiyang's laughed at my expense. When he stopped he finally said "Well coffee is done if you want some. I wouldn't dare offer any to ether of the girls." I gave a simple reply. "Hn." As I got of the bed the dog finally got off as well. 

I then went over to the kitchen as taiyang folded the pullout back to a couch. Pouring myself a cup with cream and 2 sugars... It still tasted like shit, but within 15 minutes I could feel it doing its job. Which is important for me to be prepared to deal with yang. I was already in a bad mood so I'm not sure I could go without threatening her life if I was half asleep. 

About an hour later, yang still wasn't awake. I thanked oum. But it wasn't long before the front door bursted open. A man who had an arrogant stride and a black cape, walked through the door. 'Does he have a thing for the color gray?' I thought to myself. I remember seeing him once or twice before. And then I saw the walking pile of groceries behind him with its own red cape flapping behind it. 

"Got the groceries you asked for." The man said. The pile of groceries then yell out, "I Got the groceries, Uncle Qrow didn't help at all." She then put them all down as I got a good look at her. 'And this one has a thing for red. I'm being to see a pattern for this family.' 

The one who I learned was named Qrow glanced at me the asked taiyang, "I see the brat is finally awake?" He moves to the kitchen poring himself some coffee. I respond with a prompt "Hn." As he passed I smelled something awfully strong on him. As I watched him make his coffee, I was confused when he only filled it halfway, before he took out a flask and filled it the rest of the way. 'That smell was alcohol... 30 seconds and I already hate him. My Oum he has a talent.'

I then turn my attention to Little red riding hood who's eyes were watching me as she hid on the other side of the counter. As we made eye contact I noticed something peculiar. 'Silver eyes?' I didn't get a long look before she made a distinctive yelping noise and ran away to another part of the house. I looked to taiyang who just laughed. "Ruby is quite shy around new people." 

'So he was telling the truth. Yang and Ruby are almost complete opposites.' I think to myself as I get up from my seat. "I'm going outside." Tai looked at me with a contemplative face before saying, "Alright, just don't go too far. Grimm might be rare here but they are still there." "Right." I respond as I leave.

(Qrow POV) 

As I watch the boy leave I see it in his eyes and his attitude that he is suffering. I turn to Tai as the door closed. "So that's him?" Tai immediately responds to me, "Leave him alone for now, we will recruit his help later." I narrow my eyes at my brother-in-law as I retort, "Tai, just yesterday you called me to tell me that one of your student's semblance is the same as the power granted to one of our missing maidens."

Tai closes his eyes as he says "I know, bu-" I don't let him finish as I continue. "And the same day you call me to tell me that the same kid unlocked some sort of eye ability similar to the silver eyed warriors." Tai then sighs as he tried, "Yeah, But his pare-" I cut him off again "but even if both of thouse things are just coincidence, he will play a powerful role in the fight, whether it's for us or fo-."

Tai cuts me off. "THE KID IS MORNING! I think we should at least give him some time before you and Ozpin start treating him like one of your chess pieces." 

We stop the conversation as we hear, "What are you talking about?" We both look over to see Yang in her PJs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I then smile at my niece and replied with, "Nothing you need to worry about." She then noticed who it was her father was talking to and all the sleep left her system. She shot forward as to hug me as she yelled, "Uncle Qrow! You came to visit!"

I caught her in one hand as I would have spilled my alcoholic-coffee all over myself, had her tackle hug succeeded. I chuckled as she dangling in my grip before saying, "Not that I'm not happy to see you but I actually came to check on the kid?" 

Yang seemed confused for several seconds before finally asking, "The kid?" I returned her confused look before Tai said, "He means Sasuke. He wanted to make sure everything was alright, because Sasuke is going to be staying with us for a while." 

She then blushed as her eyes widened. 

"Wait, Sasuke is staying here?" Tai just nodded. She then asked, "As in, he is here now?" Tai then responded, "Well he's outside now bu-." He hadn't even finished but Yang was out of Qrows grip, running down the hall and slamming her bedroom door before he could even blink. 

I just chuckled as I asked, "What was that about?" Tai put his empty coffee cup in the sink as he responded, "She along with most of the academy's females have a crush on him. Even some of the older girls." I laughed at that. "Sounds similar to your supposed experience."

(Sasuke POV) 

I stare at my reflection in the water, as I sit on the docks of a pond near the house. 'I'm not strong enough to make them pay.' I contemplate, before I flow aura to my eyes. I watch as they change from the usual Charcoal black, to the ruby red with 2 tomes.

I notice that I can see everything with extreme detail, and everything seems to be moving slower... 'No not slower, I just comprehend it quicker.' I think. I look up to watch as a bird lands on a branch. 'It like I can almost see what it's going to do before it does it, but it almost seems incomplete.' I noticed that using it makes me start to feel tired so I turn it off. 

I noticed that I'm not alone. I turn my head only slightly to see several girls and a single boy with blond hair and blue eyes. They all must be siblings because they all look similar now that I pay attention. But only the boy seems to have noticed me. We make eye contact for several seconds before he looks as if he is going to walk up to me. 

I stop that with a quick glare. He gives me an almost offended look, before he turns his head away and puts on a look of superiority, and continues walking with his sisters. I turn my head back to my reflection... before I try to sneak a look back at the blond idiot who is now to my other side. 

We make eye contact again, as it seems he was trying to sneak a look at me as well. We both give a soft smile before looking away. 

I sit there for several more minutes before I come to the conclusion. 'If I'm ever going to avenge my family I need to train.' I get up from my spot and run. I ran and kept running till I reached my home. My empty home. I find the spare key in the back yard and enter my home. I grab my sword; a simple chokutō as we weren't allowed guns yet; and headed out into the forest. 

I released all my hatred and negativity in full force and I didn't have to wait long for a response. A small pack of Beowolves came to me. This will be my first time fighting Grimm instead of watching. Growling as they saw me, I unsheathed my sword and charged before they could make any plans. 

I had always been the fastest in my class, my speed was something I was quite proud of. But when I ducked under the swipe of the Beowolf and attemped to swing my sword up to take its head off, I realized I was almost too physically weak to do so. With notiable effort I managed to lob of its head. 

I then remembered what my Tai said to my father. 'Does my semblance gives my sword more cutting power, or just let me cut through aura?'

I heard a growl and turned my head just in time to see another Beowolf swat me like a fly across the forest. I got to my feet as it charged at me. "Oh look. Volunteer test subjects." I say as my entire body covers in a thin coat of blue lightning. I then cosntrate it through my sword and the coat disappears from my body and reappears on my sword. Much thicker than before. 

I jump up to avoid the Beowolf claw that slammed into where I was standing. I land on its shoulder and jump to beowolf in the back. Said Beowolf than jumps in the air to meet me. I flipped my sword into a reverse grip in my right hand and swiped at the arm extended to impale me. It cut like butter. I smirked. Following through with the swipe, I take off its head with just as little difficulty. 

I turn so that my foot meets its midsection and then push off towards the closest Grimm. This one hadn't even turned around before I cut it straight in half. My smirk fell when it didn't die right away and I plunged my blade into its skull. 

I heard a growl and ducked underneath of one of the 3 remaining bewolfs that had jumped at me. Pulling out my sword I ran at the two standing together, one swiped at me and I brought up my sword to cut through its claws. But to my surprise I'd didn't cut through the claws like it did for everything else. It still cut through but not without difficulty again. 'Does that mean this doesn't work as well against armor either?'

I store the information for later and lob off it's head as the second one attacks me from behind. I turn my sword and plung it into the Grimm with my back still turned. I look at it and push my sword upwards going through it midsection to the head and out. Its strange blood splattered on me and began to desolve. 

The last one watched me from a distance before it did something I hadn't accounted for. It howled. It howled loud enough that any near by Beowolves had to have heard it. 

"Aw hell." This isn't what I wanted. I was hoping to keep the grimm coming to me on my terms. Not have them all swarm me at once. I sprinted towards it, and without even a fight i swiped it head off while it was still howling. 

I waited for a few seconds before they came. I counted 27. Several packs surrounded me on all sides. The thought of running came to mind. 'NO! If I can't do this, how can I ever hope to take the white fang on.'

I put my sword in the reverse grip once more before I ran straight towards the nearest group. The others ran towards me intent on overwhelming me. 

The first Grimm, I used my sword to pin its arm to the ground. I pushed off with my sword with all my strength and kicked the Beowolf in the face. I then pulled my sword out of its arm and slashed at its face effectively killing it. 

One jumped at me from behind, forcing me to jump up landing on its shoulders, I flipped my sword around in my grip with the intent to plunge my sword in its skull when another beowolf crashed into me from the side. 

'How am I going to do this? I can't keep track of th-' I then chuckled to myself as a thought occurred. 'My new eyes can.' 

I blink. My red eyes meet theirs. They seemed confused at first but snapped out of it soon enough. My eyes flicked to the side to see a beowolf a few feet from me and closing in. My eyes flick to his left claw and then to the Beowolf that just lunged at me in front. 'I can see.' I sidestep the claw and then run up it. Pushing of it, I jump towards the beowolf in the air. And slice it body clean in half. My eyes flick to see another one charging towards me from the side. 'I CAN SEE!' 

I push off the body in a way that hurdles it towards the running beowolf while sending me towards the first, the body crashes into the Beowolf while I plunge my sword into the head of the first. I pull my sword out and get into a relaxed stance. A smirk appearing on my face. 

"Come on. Is that the best you got?"

 **Authors note: So what did you think? I'm worried I didn't do to well in choreographing a fight scene**. 


	3. Ones own path

(Sasuke POV)

Huff huff huff* I look around to make sure they are all dead. My eyes finally turn back to black. My breaths becoming less labored with each second. It hurt my ego to admit it, but I need to workout. I can't seem to fight with my semblance and whatever the hell my

eyes are for very long. That's a weakness I cannot afford.

I start to make my way out of the forest. The sun told me it was high noon. Tai might be searching for me. But that's when someone eerily familiar crossed my path.

I began thinking of ways to escape or how I would, if need be, fight back. It would not be ideal considering I'm near exhaustion. While this thought process goes on I examine her.

She wore what looked like a Grimm mask on her hip with four slits for eyes. She had black hair with red highlights. And eyes as red as mine when using my strange ability. 'Or Yangs when she is angry. Yang! That's who she looks like.' But I had never met or heard anything abou-.

"Such a calculating gaze from someone so young. That's not something you'll see in just any child." She cuts off my train of thought by speaking first. I simply give her a glare for the 'child' comment. She then countinues, "Although I was left quite unimpressed by your performance against thouse Grimm back their."

I restrain myself from attacking this woman for insulting me. Relizing that she has been watching me without my knowing. "I honestly don't see how you could cause such a huge buzz in one day for Ozpin's little gang." She finally finished. That cause me to pause this time. Ignoring the insult, I of course knew who Ozpin was. Who didn't?

I finally spoke, my throat quite parched, "What do you want?" She gave me a false smile before responding, "I wanted to know what could have possibly cause my brother Qrow, to stop what he was doing, pack up and go half way across the planet just to get home without any prior warning. Honestly I was afraid something happened to one of the girls."

'Her brother is Qrow? So this is the girl's mother, or at least Yangs. I don't see any Ruby from the short look I got at her.' "What do you want from me?" I finally ask. She gives me that false smile again."I don't want anything from you nor do I need anything. But after seeing the look in your eyes when your alone, all I know is you want power and you don't care where you get it from." She sees my look and finally stops beating around the bush.

"I'm here to offer you a place in my clan."

(2 months later)

 _Why should you care what I do? It's my concern. Not yours. I have my own path to follow now. And neither your nor anyone else can steer me from it. I will tell you this much. My days of playing ninja with you kids of the leaf village, are done._

I woke to the sound of my alarm on my watch ringing. 'Another one of those dreams.' I silently get out of the bed, grab some clothes, a towel and head into the bathroom before anyone else even wakes up. When I'm out 7 minuets later. Taiyang passes me to go in.

We tend to wake up before the girls because Yang likes to take 20 minuets on her hair, and Ruby tends to spend 15 on talking to her reflection to give herself confidence.

I come out to the living room, in my usual blue shirt and white pants, to close the pullout couch. Make some toast grab my sword and head to the academy. The training grounds are open if your there early enough.

When class finally started, I had already stopped paying attention. I hadn't even noticed that we had begun sparring. "Evan vs Sasuke."

(Yang POV)

I watched sasuke with worried eyes. He is hardly ever at the house, and he doesn't even bother responding to me when I try to talk to him. He is top marks in all classes yet it seems like he is never satisfied.

My father lets the two get their weapons before throwing his hand down saying "Begin!"

A mere second later Evan is up in the air from a kick by sasuke. Sasuke jumps following Evan up before delivering a punishing combo. He keeps it up until they reach the ground when sasuke delivers one final axe kick to his midsection the moment Evan hits the ground. Sasuke never even used his weapon and Evan never got the chance. He was unconscious.

(Sasuke POV)

Walking through town to get to the forest has always been a tedious thing for me. But I did find some weird kind peace watching people got to and fro. Each with a purpose. Just like me. Suddenly I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. On the rooftop looked like 2 people and each with a white mask on. My eyes widened. 'White fang.' I could hear what sounded like a alarm ringing in the background. They seemed to be arguing. Over what I couldn't tell you because something else caught my attention.

"Sasuke?" I looked to the source of the voice to see Yang. My irritation grew with her being here, now of all times. "Go away. I'm to busy to deal with you." Her face took a hurt expression. I actually felt badly about hurting her like that, but I would never show it. She then said to me in a distressed voice, "Your always busy and alone. We just want to help you but you keep pushing us away."

I thought about her response for a second before the two White fang members started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "You want to help? Then follow me." I finally said. As I went to chase after the two.

(??? POV)

We finally made it to the edge of the town. Stolen dust in hand, we were almost home free from the authorities. Although I couldn't help but feel this was wrong. This dust is what hunters use to protect people. I can't believe how radically and violently the White fang had changed, but that dust shop refused to serve Faunus simply because we are different. My partner had changed too.

"Adam. This still doesn't feel right." I said. He turned to me with an agitated expression. "Blake. They are leaving us with no choice. We've tried the peaceful way for years!" We stop in a clearing just at the edge of town as he grabs me by the shoulders before continuing, "They have forced have forced our hand with their denial to change. Now let's go." He finished as he let go and turned to run.

"Your not going anywhere." Adam and I looked at the two who blocked our path. He started laughing before saying, "Oh this is precious. Two academy students playing hunter's. What's your plan capture us and take the dust back and save the day." He said sarcastically

{Pray by Jeff Williams}

"Not exactly." The boy said. Adam than sarcastically asked back, "What was that?" The boy smirked before responding, "I don't plan on talking you alive." The girl next to him seemed surprised by these words but before anything else was said, his sword electrified and he swung at my neck.

(Third person POV.)

"NO!" Adam yelled

The sword cut straight through Blake's shadow clone as she ducked under his sword to kick him in the side. Sasukes eyes turned red seeing her attack. He caught her leg and throws her to the side. She spins apon landing and throws her weapon in its knife form, attached to a black ribbon rapped around her arm. He swipes it out of the air with his sword.

She twirls it and catches it before attempting to change its form, only to see its stuck because, his electric blade managed to cracked it.

Adam goes into help but has his sheathed sword knocked away from him by Yang. They initiate a brawl, Yang was clearly coming coming out on top. He went to sweep her legs but she jumped over him, before slamming the back of her head into his, grabbing his arm before tossing him over her into the ground, then proceeding to kick him in the face hard enough to knock him back to his feet.

He stumbles backwards into Blake, "Switch." She says, before handing him his sword she grabbed. They both spin around. Blake now engaged Yang, her shadow clones proved ineffective against the boys sharp eyes.

Adam and sasuke both using the same sword type clashed. His blood red sword clashing against sasuke's electrical blue. They clanged against echother a few times before sasuke pushed Adams to the side and proceeded to punch him in the face.

Sasuke went to slash at his stunned enemy but stumbled when his arua took a hit from Blake's knife.

Yang punched through the clone only to realize her mistake. She then swung her arm in a 180, smashing the back of her fist into into the side of her distracted opponent.

Blake slid as she pulled on the ribbon, swinging it in an arc towards her opponent. Yang blocks it with her raised combat gauntlets. She then grabs the ribbon out of the air before yanking as hard as she can pulling Blake with it. Yang cocked her arm back and slammed it into Blake's chest, sending Blake smashing into Adam.

They then stumbled to their knees as Adam whispered to her, "We need an escape." They make eye contact before Blake nods. She looked up as the boy charges them. "We surrender." She says. He then stops and glares at them. He then says, "I don't want your surrender!" Yell at them. Blake proseads to reply. "What do you want?" His face shifts to one of pure loathing. "The family the White Fang took from me, you filthy animals!" He retorts, he goes to swipe at them. He doesn't. His eyes widened as he noticed they aren't real. He looks around frantically. Finding them nowhere to be found. "No. No! DAMIT!"

(Sasuke POV)

"... We're you really going to kill them?" I turn around, eyes red, to have the picture of Yang, tears streaming down her face because of my actions. The picture captured, memorized and forever ingrained into my mind because of these eyes.

I never got the chance to respond because I felt a power wash over me locking my movements and lifting me off the ground. I saw a blond woman with a black cape, paints, boots and a white shirt. She wore glasses but the most notable thing about her was the riding crop in her hand. She looked us both up and down before finally saying. "You have no idea what kind of trouble your in."

(1 hour later)

I sat there once again, inside the precinct. But this time I was in an 'interview' room. I was alone and no one had come in for several minutes. I stared at what I knew to be a one way. I felt someone watching me but I didn't activate my eyes due to the warning given to me by Raven.

" _A semblance the same as the power granted to spring maiden, not to mention those beautiful eyes of yours. But for all that is worth you aren't getting the right training or experience necessary to truly excel. But until you decide, y_ _ou shouldn't go flashing thouse around wily nily. You already have attracted the attention of quite a few powerful players... Dont worry about contacting me when you've made your decision. I will know."_

'With both of thouse at my disposal I couldn't take down two kids.' I think to myself. I sigh as I sit back and class my eyes. The image of Yang's face, tears running down her face immediately enters my mind again and causes me to flinch.

The door opens and someone I almost didn't expect walked in. Coffee in one hand, cane in the other I watch was Ozpin closed the door before sitting down at the table across from me. He seemed to ignore me for a moment before he sits his coffee to the table and says something that left me stumped. "Tell me, sasuke. Do you believe in fary tales?"

I blink. 'That wasn't what I expected.' I think about it for several seconds before finally responding. "Yes."

He gave off a look that told me he was pleased with my answer. He then said to me, "Alright then." Before picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

My mind was drawing a blank. 'What was that about?' I thought before he sat his coffee down and looked back up to me.

"We already have all the information we need from miss Xiao Long. So I'm not here to interrogate you. I'm simply here to talk to a troubled individual." He pasuse before continuing, "Miss Xiao Long is quite concerned about you."

I shoot him a hard glare after that last comment. Image imprinted on my mind still. "Why should I care?" I retort. In truth, I knew I cared about her. And that alone angered me to no end.

Ozpin examined me for several seconds. Before saying. "I understand you are top of your class. You can even beat some of the seniors with little trouble. How would you like to apprentice under me. I of course have a few rul-"

"No." I say he looks at me in surprise. I refuse to have my life be played with like a chess piece. Like his entire plan just felt apart in his lap. His face then shifted to one of deep thinking. His eyes widened like he figured something out.

"Do you know who I am?" He quickly asked.

"Yes." I said

"And yet you turn down such an offer without batting an eye... someone else has already offered haven't they."

My eyes slightly widened. If he had been just guessing than my reaction had just given away the answer. He looks at me disappointedly before grabbing his coffee and walking out the door. But before he leaves he says "I do hope you find your place in this world sasuke. After you get what you are fighting for."

(3:36 AM)

My red eyes guide me as I walk through the forest. I hear the leaves crunch under my feet with each step I take. I feel my backpack on my back and my sword on my belt. My heart throbbing in my chest, irrationally torn between staying with them, and leaving. But my mind knows I must leave.

I slow my pace until I come to a complete stop. I turn around. "Yang... What are you doing?"

I get no response for several seconds before she comes out from behind a tree still in her pajamas. She simply stares at me with a defeated look. We simply stand there for what seemed like an eternity. I break the silence "It's almost morning... You have school today. You should go ho-."

"Did you know Id never met my mom?" 'She knows. Why else would she bring it up.' I think to my self.

"I've always wanted to find her. To ask her, why did you leave me and dad? For years I dreamt of meeting her. Not all were pleasant. Some were nightmares. But I was always thinking about it. Then a few days after you started living with us, I overheard dad an Qrow talking about her. Said she was apparently in town and it probably had something to do with you. I just added it to my list of questions to ask her."

"After that I searched the town every day for weeks, and you know what happened. I found her. I finally found my mom. But do you know what she said to me when she saw me?

" _Go away Yang. You don't interest me at the moment_." That caused me to flinch. Her face hardened, Yang continues, "So hear you are, leaving us, the same way she did. But I refuse to stand by and do nothing this time." She takes a fighting stance her eyes changing red. "So fight me sasuke. fight me and defeat me and I won't chase after you. I won't try to get in your way again."

I take of my backpack and sword and throw them to the ground.

I stare at her with my red eyes. my heart pounds in my chest refusing to let me hurt her. The picture of her, tears cascading down her checks comes to my mind...

Before catching into flames, burning into dust. My heart beat finally slows. My heart and mind finally as one again. I take a breath and settle into a fighting stance. My eyes watch her, waiting for her to strike.

She looks into my eyes. Something she sees causes her face to to shift to surprise. But I didn't care. Her face hardened again before she charges at me.

'...something has changed.' I lift my palm seeing her attack and putting up a appropriate response but her attach doesn't reach my open palm for what seemed like almost half a second.

I close my palm around her fist. Her terrible strength causing me to shit back a whole meter. I throw her over and behind me me before shifting back into my stance.

She changes tactics she charges and then slides at me causing me to jump up, and then I see her kick her foot out at my chest while I'm still in the air unable to Dodge. I go to catch her leg. Half a second later it makes contact with my hands. I close both of them and when my feet hit the ground I spin her around and throw her into the nearest tree. I see her aura flare at the area of impact.

'It's like I'm seeing her movements as she's just starting to make them. I can she her attack's before she had even delivered them. With this I can predict her movements and find the perfect times to counter.'

I change stances into something better for attacking.

(Yang POV.)

'What's happening, sasuke and I used to be on equal level when it came to combat training. And I was always better when it comes to fighting with just fists.'

I get back up with my fists up. I run at him again. I swing with my right fist at his face, when he simply tilted his head out of the way.

I pull back my left fist, before feeling his fist bury itself into my gut. I feel most of the damage be protected by my arua but it still winded me. I feel his hand slide behind my neck to keep me from backing up from the blow, before he bring my face crashing down on his elevated knee. He finishes off by bringing said foot down, as the other is brought up after using it to put him in a in place spin and he slams it into my gut.

I feel my aura break. I start to fall forward as darkness over takes me.

(Sasuke POV)

I catch Yang unconscious in my open arms before lifting her up bridal style. My eyes memorized the image in place of the one I mentally burned. Her eyes peacefully closed, head laying against my shoulder. Her hair cascading down my side, legs dangling on my other.

I walk all the way back to the house and leave her on the pullout couch without making a noise.

I make it to the pond nearby the house when I see her. Raven is standing there staring at me expectingly. My backpack in her hand and my sword on her belt with hers. 'So she saw that whole thing.' I think to myself.

"It not like you won't see them again." She says jokingly.

"Shut up." I say. Not in the mood for talking. I see my reflection In the water. My eyes had changed. A third tomoe had formed in both. I stare for several seconds before looking back to her.

"Let's go."

(Can't trust anybody now: Jeff Williams.)

 ** _Important Author note for future of story: Hey guys, gals, and that technicolor rainbow inbetween. Don't worry I'm not quitting or anything. See I'm a workaholic. I love my job and I love making money. And when my boss said there was no work for a week, I started doing this. When I go back to work I will be continuing this cause its fun, but just expect it to be more spaced out._**

 ** _Less important author notes: what did you people think of the first half of the pre volume 1? The second half is going to focuse more on sasuke learning about his origins and testing his powers as he travels remnant, rather than any main character interaction._**

 ** _Also the fight which has the song pray in it was based of the original. It's my favorite fight animated by rooster teeth so I thought to do it a little tribute of sorts. I almost scraped it cause I couldn't do it justice. Monty Oum was just to good when he was still alive. _**

**_Anyway see you next time._**


	4. Those who endure

(4 years later.)

(Third person POV)

(Old Mistral military outpost.)

(status: abandoned?)

The control room was one of no joking. Filled with monitors and computers each with a purpose. In this room sat 6 individuals, each wearing a White Fang outfit and mask, doing their assigned jobs. It was important that they were attentive. They were in charge of relaying orders, radar detection, base operational status, and other things. It's why it's in the center of the dame base.

Two of the individuals were sitting next to each other each typing away at their own computer.

"Hey?" The one on the left said

"Yeah?" The other replied.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" He asks. Now that was a deep question... or was it?

"You mean metaphysically?" The other asked back.

The left one got a confused look on his face. "Meta-metaphicl... what?"

He goes to elaborate but suddenly stiffens as well as everyone else in the room as they all realize they are unable to move.

"Man, it's a pain but I'm going to stop your conversation short." Suddenly like everybody's bodies are moving the same time as his he brings his head back before throwing it down. All of the White fang members heads crash into their desks before he lifts his head up and does it enough times to break their auras and render them unconscious.

The 17 year old boy, with his black hair up in a pineapple looking ponytail, looks around to make sure they are all in unconscious. His hands resting in his pockets of his black flak jack. "Troublesome. That gone on much longer I would have been left wondering that myself for weeks." He says before shadows start to retract from each of the unconscious body's towards him. His earpiece goes off. _"What was that Shikī?"_ He hears his teammate ask?

(Shikī POV)

I walk over to one of the computers as I push one of the body's out of the chair. "Nothing important sasuke. Just talking to myself." I say. "I may have a bit of whiplash though. I don't know if that's important. But here's something that's definitely important. The main control is down." I finish as I shut down the computers one by one.

I hear another voice in the earpiece respond. _"About time. You need to work on your infiltration skills, Shikī."_ I chuckle. "And you need to work on your people skills, Itama. Never going to get any woman in-" I stop as I see one of the White fang members stumble to their feet.

I stretch my shadow out and it reaches him. It coils itself around him in the shape of a hand before reaching his neck and snapping it. My shadow retracts and the corpse falls to the floor. I hear the earpiece go off again. _"Children. Stop your bantering. The clock started counting the second the control room went dark."_ I hear raven say. I look up to the remaining security monitors.

"Raven, you've got a patrol coming in less than 60." I say. I hear her scoff.

"Alright team A. Begin your attack. Team B, wait 2 minutes before taking off. With no communications they will have no way to know that we are leaving with all their stuff. After words Team A and Raven will make our way to the remaining bullhead that raven has not sabotaged and take off leaving them no way to follow."

(Sasuke POV)

"You heard him. Let's get started!" The pilot of the bullhead we are currently hovering in says.

I look around at the dust we rigged this thing to explode with. It almost seemed wasteful. I then look to Itama. He is ok. He is the oldest member of my team, beating our leader Shikī by a year. He has brown hair, and yellow eyes. He is a very big guy, in muscle and height. Two brown cat ears sit on top of his head. He isn't a very social person as Shikī said.

I then look over to our pilot, and my partner Rena. She's my age, as well as having joined the clan near the same time as me. She has dirty blond hair and green eyes. She's... tolerable, which is good because being my partner means I have to deal with her a lot.

Then the bullhead begins diving straight down rema, our pilot, gets out of her seat as the back door opens. The wind rushing in and passed the bullhead as it falls. "Alright then! We jump on my mark!" She says

We all make our way to the edge, with some difficulty because of the Gs of force or lack of. I see her hand go up with three fingers, then two, then one. "MARK!"

{Terrify. Jeff Williams}

We jump. I grab my DE44s, And unload both guns at the ground. The slow rate of powerful shots almost not slowing me down in time before I hit the ground with the rest of my team. Clips empty, I reload. I hear our bullhead crash and explode upon impacting with the command center. Shikī, who had just existed it before hand, walks over to us.

"Well then. Let's get started." I flick my guns back and they both shift into two, straight wakizashis. I can no longer channel lightning through my swords unless they are unloaded because it often causes the bullets to discharge inside the swords. All of the white fang members are running to our position.

I hear Itama yell. "Let's do some damage!" Before we all scattered in different directions. I charge a line of enemy's. I flick one sword back to a gun. I slide between the first, before grabbing the second in the row and throwing him back at the first and shooting twice, hitting both in the foreheads rendering both unconscious. I blocked a ax with my sword behind me.

My red eyes scanning my enemy's. I Flick my free gun back to a sword before pinning the ax to the ground with my other. I slice several times before pulling out my sword from the ground and change both to guns shooting the man three times with each. His aura failed after two.

I jump up and push of the dead man's shoulders as he falls. Shooting 2 more rounds with each gun and effectively emptying the first gun I fly backwards from recoil as the white fang member flys backwards from the impacts.

I get slammed into from behind. And I turn around and shoot my last two shots at the culprit. He dodges both as he pulls out a sword. I flick my two guns into swords before putting the ends together and swiping causing the handles of both to slide to the left. My two short wakizashis effectively becoming one long katana.

I hear a click as the handles lock in place. I start a short sword fight with the man. We make eye contact and he freezes. My eyes casting an illusion on him. I electrify my sword and swipe. We regroup as everyone finishes up.

Shikī says "Team B should be long gone by now with the supplies we need. Let's get out of here before reinforcements arrive. We arrive to the loading bay to find a large amount of unconscious or dead white fang members and Raven sitting in the back of the bullhead.

"Let's get going I want to get the supplies organized and figure out what we can sell." She says.

(Five hours later.)

Multiple campfires were scattered around camp. Me and my team ate with another. An older team all around the ages of 20 to 22. They had just got back from an investigative mission and were telling us about it.

"It was really weird. The trees were as tall as mountains and the wildlife was everywhere. But there was this constant pressure in the air. The pressure just keeps getting slowly stronger the farther in you go. And it seems the pressure also keeps the Grimm away because they became almost nonexistent."

That is strange but I couldn't care less. I finish cleaning my plate before I get up and declare. "I'm going to my tent." I make eye contact with Rena before I look at Shikī.

"Alright then. Night Sasuke."

(later)

huff huff huff* I collapsed on top of Rena as We finish our climaxes. Our sweat covered bodies pressing against each other. Her breathing just as labored as mine. Their was nothing emotional between us, which seems to to something that can be said about a majority of the clan members if not all of them. This was purely physical. I rolled off of her and after catching my breath I finally say, "Now get out."

She chuckles before saying. "Right now? Still naked?" I simply glare at. Her playful smile never leaving her face as she starts putting her clothes back on. "You really know how to treat a girl sasuke." Finally clothed she leaves. I hear the tent zip closed. Such activities weren't uncommon between members, after all, the clan was made to get away from rules and social standards.

I look up at the ceiling of the tent. My black eyes watching a fly trying to find some way to escape, smacking into the ceiling of the tent repeatedly. I keep watching the fly as I slowly fall asleep.

 _ **My how you've grown. To think you'd be able to see me within Naruto. That loathsome sharingan...**_ _ **So that's the power of the cursed clan, huh?**_

 _It seems this isn't the first time you've seen the sharingan. Then... you must be the Nine Tailed Fox, huh...?_

 _ **With those eyes of yours and a Chakra more ominous than my own... your the spitting image of Madara Uchiha from the elder days.**_

 _Never heard of him. Am I supposed to care?_

My eyes open to see that it is morning. I rub the sleep from my eyes as I sit up. 'I haven't had one of those dreams for a while now. What's changed?' I think back on the dream. 'With those eyes of yours...' I sit for several seconds. I test the word by saying a few times "Sharingan." It feels right for some reason. 'Copy wheel eye, huh?' I begin putting clothes and then make my way out of my tent. As I exit it I notice Shikī was walking towards me.

"Gear up. We've got a mission." He says. That confused me. We just finished one and usually we have days in between missions. Never back to back like this.

"What's the mission." I asked. This is probably something important if we had to get on it with such little warning.

"Remember the topic of last nights dinner? We are going to try to find the source of what is keeping the Grimm away." I think back to what they told us last night while we were eating.

"They said their was some kind of pressure on the air the farther they got into the forest. What could cause such a feeling and why would raven find it worth looking for?"

Shikī response was quite uninformative. "I don't know, and I don't care to ask." He then walks away to inform the rest of the team.

(3 hours later.)

There were 3 other full teams taking part in this mission. That surprised a lot of us because that was a lot of us. We were all dropped at the edges of the fires because there's nowhere for the bullheads to land after. Rena with her 2 50 CAL sniper rifles, which were also one handed long swords stayed in the back. With Itama and his heavy minigun chainsaw, walking in front of her, but still behind me and Shikī, who had his large throwing knife collection.

All the teams were dropped at different entry points to the forest so that left us to ourselves. We made our way into the forest. "Wow." Itama stated. "They weren't kidding about the trees being as tall as mountains."

Rema chuckled at his comment before saying. "Nothing gets by you, does it Itama?"

We continued into the forest the occasional Grimm attacking us. We hiked for several minutes before we started to feel it. It was like their was a hostile weight to the air pushing down on us from all directions. 'That's definitely not natural.' I think to myself as we become quite.

"Everyone feels that right?" I hear Rema ask. We all look at each other. I notice that each of them look almost uncomfortable.

"From this point on I want silence." Shikī says to us. We may not necessarily have a real leader for our team but Shikī might as well be it.

We travel forward for another hour or so. Apparently all the other teams couldn't take the pressure increasing and had to turn around. We were the only one still going, but I could see it. The others all looked ready to collapse or vomit. It only got worse the farther we went, until Itama finally did vomit. That's when Shikī called it. "Alright, let's turn back. This can't go on any longer."

The feeling didn't affect me as it did the others. It almost felt familiar to me but I couldn't understand why. It didn't feel any less hostile but I felt compelled to go forward. "No." I say.

They all look at me like I'm crazy. I probably am. But I feel the need to do this. "I'm going on alone." Shikī looks at me for several seconds before sighing.

"Fine. Just don't pass out cause no one is coming to get you." They all start walking back. Leaving me completely alone. I continue walking for another 30 minutes the pressure seeming to stop increasing after a while. It was still difficult but I finally came to something. "A clearing?" I asked no one. As I came to the edge of the forest to find a rounded clearing I noticed that it had what looked like a broken wall surrounding the whole thing.

The clearing was giant and the wall surrounding it was broken but it was still almost as big as the one around vale in some places. The wall ended on both sides when it came to the side of a cliff face on the other end of the clearing. 'The bullheads dropped us off south of vale. Their weren't any know civilizations near here so what is this?'

I look at the Cliffside across the open area and notice 2 things. The first is that the cliff seems to have 9 faces carved into it. The heads were broken and one even had a root going through it from one of the huge trees that were on top of the cliff.

The second was that it also had a giant cave in the side of it. The cave was almost the size of the entire Cliffside. I begin walking towards the cave noticing the feeling underneath my feet almost felt like rubble. The clearing was going down as if it was a giant crater.

As I walk pass one of the few trees I the clearing I see something moving out of the corner of my eye. I look to see the tree is much smaller than before but that's not what caught my attention. No what I was looking at was the boy who sat on a swing that hung from the tree. He had blue eyes and blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. I blink and suddenly he's gone. I look around and see no one around me. I finally make it to the cave without any incident.

Going into the cave, I feel something unpleasant within. But the familiar feeling was definitely coming from in there. "Oum this can't end well."

I walk about 10 steps before I realize the cave doesn't go that far. I have already reached a wall. 'Wait. Why is wall covered in fur?' I think for several seconds before my eyes widened. 'Is this a Grimm?!?! It's as fucking big as the mountain. Slowly and as quietly as possible I start to walk backwards.

 **"It's too late to run. If I wanted you dead, it would be so."** I hear a powerful booming voice say. I feel like I know where the voice came from. I look to see a enormous red slitted eye. I can barely control my breathing as it sits up and looks down at me. It glares at me before chuckling. **"Watching you humans cower in fear never gets old."**

I swallow. "You're a talking Grimm?" I ask. My legs shake with the pressure of this things presence alone. At that comment it almost looks offended.

"Do not compare me to thouse fragments. I am more than a Grimm will ever be." I activate my sharingan as it slams its hand on the ground, not wanting to get squashed if he tries that on me.

He continues **"Honestly you petty humans could not comprehend or even come close to underst-..."** it stops talking as it looks at me with surprise written on its face. " **Oh-ho! That explains how you were able to get this far without passing out. Your one of his descendants. To think any of you still could unlock the sharingan is a miracle."** It says.

'Sharingan?' I think In surprise. My eyes widen as a thought occurs. I look behind it and see 9 waving tails.

"Your... your the Nine-Tailed-Fox." His eyes widened before he quickly went back to smirking.

" **The memory's of the original are already returning. It's happening much faster this time."**

"What?! What are you talking about?!?" I yell rather than ask. I quickly remembered what I was talking to and shut up immediately afterwards. It's smirk dropped as it glared at me.

" **Do not speak to me that way boy! I am the great Kyubi-No-Kitsune! I'm nearly 15 centuries old!"** It roared out I fell to my knees as the pressure increased before finally decreasing. " **Now. Rather than sit here all day and play 20 question, I will grant you three questions I will answer. I will also give you a gift before sending you on your way. Think as me as a giant genie without the bottle."**

I stare completely confused for several seconds. 'The hell did that come from?'I think. "Wait... the hell is a genie?" It stares at me for several seconds with a bored look on its face.

 **"Is that one of your 3 questions?"** It asks looking quite amused as my face shifts to one of panic at possibly wasting a question.

"NO! just let me think for a minute..." I sat there contemplating what mysteries this life I want answered. I come up with one.

"What exactly happened to the moon?" I asked it seems satisfied with the question as it tilts its head Back.

" **That was my doing.** " It answers. My eyes widened as I try to comprehend how powerful this creature in front of me is. " **You see, there is an ability that one can gain through very specific circumstances. This ability allows them to have complete and total control over the entire planet's population. Even myself. One thing required for this ability to work, is the Moon. So I blew it up. Of course I did get help from several other extremely powerful beings so I can't take all the credit."**

That left me thinking for some time. "You mentioned memory's coming to me. What were you talking about." I asked. He chuckled to himself like it was some kind of inside joke.

" **That's a story that began soon after I was born. You see long ago their were two brothers, Indra and Asura. They had a falling out. It split the family in half with both sides trying to kill the other. The two brothers vowed that they would reincarnate their souls into the new generations every time they died to continue fighting each other.** " The giant beast paused as if reminiscing about something.

" **Then one of indra's reincarnates managed to hijack the process. He made it so that the future reincarnations will have the ability to regain his memories and power if need be. He saw it as a way to watch over the world for as long as his line lived. The last reincarnate to gain the memory's was the one who created the maidens, dust and Faunus, all in an attempt to keep the race from going extinct. You are apparently the next in that line."** All this information was piling high on my head as I tried to understand what it just said to me.

'What does that mean? All of my life has been for this?' I can't feel anything. I simply stand there. I stand there for several minutes. The beast is being very patient. Something that I didn't even have the ability to notice.

"What... happens to me when I get these memories?" It looks at me. Staring at me with a face that I couldn't figure out.

" **Should you regain these memories, Nothing happens to you. The memories simply put things into perspective for you. You will be the same person, but your outlook on things will change. And with the memories, you will receive the power to make changes to the world as you see fit. The changes you make will be up to you."** It says. It stares at me.

I don't know what to think. I sat down and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes noticing that the nine tails had let go of all the pressure It was releasing. I sat there for what seemed like hours, before I felt a slightly painful pull. The beast seems to have felt it too. It's head looking in the direction I came from. " **Speaking of changes.** " It then turns its head towards me.

" **It's time I give you your gift but you are going to do something for me.** " It says while it's eyes are still looking towards where I feel the painful pull from.

"What is it that you want?" I ask wearily. A deal with such a creature could not be a simple one.

" **You need to stop that.** " He flicked his head in the direction of the strange pull. " **But their is no time for questions or debate.** " I noticed I was surrounded on all sides by this strange blue flaming aura. It jumped on me from all sides and I felt a very strong pain coming from my left hand. I looked at it and saw a black crescent moon take form on the palm of my hand.

" **You better be thankful for me for holding onto this for so long boy. I wouldn't let anyone know about this gift if you wish to survive long. Now go deal with this problem."** My head is spinning from all the questions I still have and I feel my anger flare but their is nothing I can do about it as everything goes black.

I blink. I'm in the middle of a forest. Definitely not the one I was in before. The trees weren't nearly dense enough and much smaller. 'Damit. Where the hell am I.' I notice the painful tugging is much stronger now.

I look at my hand and see the tattoo is still there. 'I'll figure that out later, but for now-" I start running toward the feeling I pull my guns and put them together to form my katana. Noting that I'm out of ammo all together.

{naruto shippuden OST II - Hyouhaku Kokuten}

I hear painful screaming. I come out to a small clearing that has scorch marks and other signs of fighting. I continue until I come across two people holding a woman while another has her gloved hand on the face of the restrained woman.

Their eyes shift to me in surprise. They see me to late as I jump over the green girl and grab her belt hurling her into the air and throwing her at the silver boy. Using the momentum of my spin, I slam my foot into the side of the woman's head effectively stopping my mid air spin. The woman slides back by her two allies as I land in front of the injured woman. She passes out on the ground behind me. I feel the pull stop and i know that this must be the source.

I turn back to my current annoyance. My eyes overshadowed by my hair.

"I'm in a bad mood right now. If you come at me, I will not hold back." I say to them. The green hair girl seems to smirk at me as she quickdraws her weapon.

I open my eyes. Sharingan active as she fires a dust round at me, I electrify my sword and swipe it up into the air. *CLANG*

The three of them pause as they stared at my electrified sword. "That's not a chick is it?" I hear the guy say.

I charge them and they notice. They all take defensive stances. It doesn't matter. I slam my left hand to the ground a few feet in front of them and stream the electricity to their feet. All three of them get shocked. The man seems to be in agony, I take quick notice that his legs are artificial. I swipe at the woman and a bow appears in her hands to block my attack. I kick her in the chest and backpedal a few steps to avoid a kick from the guy.

I turn my sword in an reverse grip and stab behind me. I turn my head to look at the green haired girl just in time to have a few drops of her blood splatter on my face and neck. The surprise written on not just her face but on the others as well. "Nothing can fool my eyes." I say before kicking her off my sword. That had to have hit a lung. Unfortunately my sword will cauterize any wound it inflicts so she will not die from it. I look back at the two others just in time to jump backwards from the foot that almost hit my head.

Three arrows fly at me. My eyes take little time in determining the path of each arrow. I bend in the air dogging two before deflecting the last with my sword. Except it doesn't deflect. It scattered into pieces before reforming and logging in my shoulder. I grunt out from the pain. 'Her arrows ignore arua like my Lightning and can do that weird trick. I will just have to dodge from now on." I jump back and rip the arrow from my shoulder.

I land next to the unconscious woman. They regroup again but I notice someone else has joined my side. My eyes shifted to the left. Him again. What was his name?

"We need to cut our losses. She will die and then you will have the rest of it but we need to leave." The boy whispered. My eyes reading his lips.

The woman nods and throws a dust crystal at us but it does something I again wasn't ready for. I glows as bright as the sun blinding me and the man next to me. My eyes sting but when I finally regain sight I see they are gone. "So..." I hear the man say. I move my eyes to the left to see a sword less than an inch from my face.


	5. The mission

"Alrighty then. You are going to answer some questions boy." He said. His sword still poised to strike me. I smelled a wave of alcohol coming from his mouth as he spoke. The smell jogged my memory.

"Qrow, get that out of my face." He didn't move as he continued to look at me with narrowed eyes.

"You seem to know me, but I don't seem to recall ever... Sasuke?" His stance relaxed only slightly. His eyes wide as he looks at me. "Sasuke, is that you?" His demeanor showed he was trying to process what he was seeing. His eyes scanning my face, "What has Raven done to you?"

I look at him confused at what he is looking at. I touch my face. The blood of the girl I stabbed wipes onto my arm. I look at it for a few seconds before looking back to him. "She woke me up." I respond I look down at the unconscious woman. "Now who is she?"

His face contorts to one of panic. "Amber!"

"So you just happened to be in the area?" The blond woman asked

"I'm getting sick of answering your questions." I say to her. We've been going around in circles for awhile with this integration. The door opens. "Ozpin. I was wondering when you would get bored of watching through the mirror."

He nods to me. "Sasuke. It's been a while." He looks over to the woman. "Glynda, I'll take it from here." She gets up and stands by the door. I don't like this woman at all. Too uptight and strict. The opposite of our clan.

He sits down. And puts down his coffee mug. He takes a sip before he looks at me. "So how are you?"

Both times I've meet this man he has managed to surprise me. That slightly irritated me because he seemed to get a kick out of my expression. I change my surprise back to a flat expression in a snap. "Hn"

"Oh come now Sasuke. Living in ravens clan for four years, you've had to have made some friends. You probably fit in well there." He said to me. The direction of the conversation was confusing me.

He looked at me before continuing. "From what I hear, people are recruited into the clan in pairs. That pair is then moved around and matched with other pairs until they are put with one matching their own skill level." Now I'm really confused.

"What are you getting at?" I ask him, getting annoyed. Whatever he wants it can't be something simple.

"Let me ask the questions and then I'll answer all of yours." He says to me. It sounds like a fair deal.

"Tell me about your team Sasuke." I look at him. I'm very confused about where he will go with this but I start talking.

"My partner is named Rema. She is a marksman. The best of the best too." I say. Deciding I should start with the one I got paired with.

"Well she might very well be. I doubt Raven would recruit her if she weren't already good to begin with." He says to me. His extreme interest was sort of offsetting.

"Yeah, she is... she has a sarcastic response to just about any comment you can make and is a bit of a loner. Likes to go on recon missions by herself... there are perks to have if her as a partner." I finish.

Ozpin continues to look interested in my description. "The perks must be a long list if someone like you find it noteworthy." He points out.

I laugh at that. "Not long. Just strong points... her semblance is like a 3D map in all directions that can sense any living thing in her range. It's like having a marksman using Night vision, thermal, and holographic scopes all at once watching your back. Not only that but she only needs .2 seconds to line up a shot and fire for it to be a bullseye. We timed it."

My eyes shift to the irritating woman. 'This will definitely get a rise out of her.' I think to myself. Internally chuckling.

"Also... the sex is a nice plus." I said. Watching her reaction. Her entire face shifted to a blush. 'That's not what I wanted. I have to push more.'

Ozpin then says, "so I'm to assume you are together then?" He asks me. His voice sounds a little put off.

"No. We just do it because we enjoy it." I say. I watch her face snap from embarrassment, to disgust. She opens the door and leaves the room. 'Take that you pain in the ass. Thanks for the wasted hour.'

"Now that you got your satisfaction can we be serious sasuke?" He said to me. My eyes shift back to him and I see he is no longer smiling. This man is serious. His coffee is empty. Whether those two things had any correlation I wasn't sure.

"Right. Well next is Itama. He is a big man who is actually a bit shy. He is our heavy weapon specialist. His semblance is strange, it's probably why he was recruited. He has the ability to harden his aura into a sort of... shaped shield. Himself and others can use it for cover and it's near indestructible. Unfortunately it takes a large amount of arua to make so he can't do it too much." I finish.

"That sounds like quite the useful ability with plenty of applications. Teams at usually of four though. Who's the last." He says to me. His expression not changing in the slightest.

"That would be Shikī. He's our unassigned leader. He is really lazy but, he is the smartest man I've ever met. He takes missions very seriously and becomes a quick thinking leader in the field. Raven has him strategize most of our high risk missions. His semblance is quite strange. He can run his aura through his shadow and extended making it able to interact with anything else that has a shadow. Any living beings that come in contact with his shadow will be immobilized .Weirdly enough his aura scroll will show his counter go down as he extends it further and to more people, but when he retracts his shadows it goes right back up." I finally finish.

He finally changed his expression back to a smile. "Well that's answered all of my questions but one and I feel that this will answer some of yours." He says to me.

"How much do I have to pay to higher your team for the highest risk mission they have a category for?" He finally says. My eyes widened slightly. Everything sort of clicking into place.

"What's the mission?" I ask weary of why he would possibly come to us.

(3 weeks later.)

'Weird way to start a birthday.' I think to myself. That's right. Today I turned 17. June 14th. We don't exactly celebrate such things in the clan but I didn't expect the mission to start the day of. I got myself a black glove to cover my left hand. I have discovered some weird things about my 'gift' but I wasn't sure what it did yet.

"Alright, last night we got a report of Grimm fighting alongside a few humans to destroy a military base owned by atlas. We aren't worried about what they want or the bases condition. Ozpin payed us out of pocket for this mission because he couldn't afford an information leak before phase 2 of this operation started. So that means no hostile are to escape." Shikī said as the bullhead flies towards our objective.

"ETA 10 minutes." Our pilot, code name echo-47 niner, said. She seemed competent and she must be if Ozpin chose her himself.

(9 minutes later.)

"Alright team. The base is surrounded by a village with civilians. Keep you finger of the triggers until we confirm they are hostiles." Shikī said. The side door opened, everyone but Rena and the pilot jumped out.

Shikī turned to her. "Rena I want you on the bullhead. You'll be our eyes in the sky and when we get some heat you will provide high ground sniper fire." He says.

"You got it boss." She replied sitting down, legs dangling from the open side of the bullhead as she settled one of her rifles into her shoulder for shooting.

The pilot takes off and gives us some distance before settling about .2 miles from us. She will continue to fly around and scope the area as a bird's eye view.

"Alright. Let's get going." We start walking through the farmland that we were dropped off at. Walking to the location of the report. The scroll used to call in the report.

We come across a destroyed military vehicle with blood splattered everywhere, but no body's. We search through the vehicle before finding the scroll.

"Here it is. Sasuke, copy everything on this and then destroy it." He says as he tosses it to me. I put the scroll to mine, allowing them to share information before dropping it on the ground and stepping on it.

"Boss. I've got movement inside a structure to the northeast." I hear Rema say on the headset. That get our attention.

"Let's move. Double time." Shikī says and we start running up a hill to the structure in question. When we get there me and Shikī get on either side of the door and Itama kicks it in. I follow him in as Shikī immobilizes all individuals inside with his shadows.

"Please don't hurt us!" I hear a woman shout out. I see a little girl, a man and a woman.

"Civilians." Shikī said to us. He then released his shadows as he turned to them. "Don't worry we're here to help." He calmly says to them. Even though he is ultimately lying to them. "Can you tell us what happened?" He asks them

He seemed to whimper before speaking. "The Grimm... they acted strange. They... they weren't killing people. They would injure a person before dragging them off somewhere. They... they took my son!" He seemed to break down past the point of being useful to us.

Shikī sighed before saying "Alright, just shut your door and stay inside. Help will come soon." He turned to us. "Come on. We have to complete our objective before atlas forces arrive."

We go through the fields again before coming across what seemed to be a warehouse of some kind. When we went in we found body's. A few of them seemed to be soldiers. Some lying on the ground and a few strung up, but all dead. "These people were being interrogated." Shikī said as he investigated.

Itama looked saddened. "What would they need to interrogate children for?" He asks as we notice some of the body's are children. The youngest looking no older than 5.

We leave and come to a complex of several buildings. As we investigate the inside of one we hear something running on the rooftop. We get to the second floor of the building just in time to see a person jump into the corn fields. "Rema. You got eyes on him?" Shikī asks.

"No boss he's gone. I can't see anything in those corn fie-." She pauses "Contact." She says after a second.

"What's it look like?" Shikī asks as we look out the wide window to try to see it.

"It's a seer." She says. We all get our weapons out at that tidbit of information.

"Take it down fast." Shikī says. Not a second later we hear a gunshot ring out. That confirmation was all we needed to know that Ozpin's target was in on this. We wait.

Less than 10 second later we hear them. Ursa, Beowolf, beringel.

"Ah hell. There goes our possible bonus he promised us for stealth." I hear Itama say behind me. He backs up a few paces before running and jumping at the window crashing through it onto the dirt one floor down.

Shikī sighs before pulling out two of his knives with wire attached to them. "Well, we can only hope that our primary objective doesn't flee." He says before following me out the window.

We all stand together in a circle in the middle of the small compound. We hear Rema firing her two sniper rifles trying to take down as many of them as possible for us. The only delay in shots are what we assume to be her reloading. An Ursa crashes through the building. It charges us and Itamas minigun lays into it. Several Beowolves jump over the buildings on my side while a few Beringel climb over the buildings and through the hole that the Ursa made.

Shikī opened his jacket exposing his many knives. His shadow then changes in shape. It forms several arms and picks up all of his knives showing each to be connected to him with razor wire, which when pulled can cut through bone. The wire was so he didn't have to extend his shadow to the knives. Instead he would just use the shadow of the wire.

{terminate: Jeff Williams}

His shadow throws two knives are at his feet and when the first Beowolf lunged at him, he jumped over it and pulled. The Beowolf was sliced in half twice.

The Ursa finally reached Itama and he formed a arua Barrier. The ursa crashed into and pushed itself on two legs. Itama dropped the shield and his chainsaw sliced the ursa in two.

A Beowolf and Beringel reached me at the same time. "Shikī!" I yelled. Without looking, his shadow tossed me a knife. I caught it and pulled out a magnum. I slid under the Beowolf before slicing off the arm of the Beringel that swung at me. I spun around it and jumped back over the Beowolf. I pulled the knife and the wire pulled the two together, slicing into them both.. I shot both point blank in the head. I dropped the knife and the shadow pulled it back.

Itama fired his minigun behind him killing a Beowolf in between me and Shikī. The recoils pushed him into a Beringels guard. He used the recoil of the next shot to swing the chainsaw into its neck, ripping it to shreds. He jumps on top of its body and shoots the Beringel behind it a few times in the head before it falls down dead. His gun clicks empty but a two Beowolf are charging him. "Reload!" He yells. He throws an ammo Cartridge in the air as well as his gun before he catches the Beowolfs attack spins it around and throws it into the other.

In that time Shikī used his shadow to change out his ammo cartridge quickly. The empty cartridge and the gun fall. He catches the gun and unloads on the two beowolfs.

An ursa, two Beowolfs and a Beringel all were on top of Shikī. His knife stabbed into the neck of the ursa, it just seemed to irritate it. He ran around the ursa and stabbed the knife with the other end of the wire into the beringels leg he stabbed the end of another knife into the same beringel and ran around one of the Beowolfs tangling it up before stabbing the knife into the other Beowolf. He stabbed a final knife into the Beowolf same Beowolf. He then extended his shadow to immobilize all four of them.

"Sasuke! A little juice!" He yelled before tossing me a knife with the wire attached to the Beowolf. I caught it and without wasting any time I put enough electricity through the wire to fry all four of the Grimm. His shadow retrieves all the knives.

I reload my left gun and shoot the Beowolf I pinned with my knife. It's body falls as I look over it to see an ursa, 2 Beowolfs, 3 Beringel... 2. Rema just shot the one farthest back in the head. I jump over the first Beowolf that reaches me. I land behind it before I stab my sword into its back foot before shooting it in the back several times. I pull my sword out with enough force to put me in a spin and slice through the the throat of the Beringel that was about to attack me.

I put both swords together and parry the claw of the ursa that swung at me. I stab it in the chest causing it to back pedal. "Itama, behind you!" I say. He creates a barrier with a hole in the center that the ursa backs into. He turns his gun around and fired through the hole into the ursa. I pull out my sword and swipe at the head of a Beowolf behind me.

"We will be over run if we stay here much longer. Rema, find us an opportunity!" I hear Shikī say. He jumped backwards out of the way of a baringel.

We hear her gunfire pause for a few seconds. "Pickup truck, northeast, 500 feet. Just start carving your way towards it." She says

We start slicing and dicing our way to the truck and Shikī starts looking for the keys we we get there. Itama and I hold off the Grimm that follow as we hear Rema going through ammo with no restriction. After about half a minute we hear the engine start. I jump in the side while Itama jumps in the bed of the truck and mounts his minigun on the roof. We quickly start making our way to the main base. Hopefully our main objective haven't had the chance to flee yet.

Itama and I shoot through any Grimm that get in our way as Rema and the bullhead follow. We come to the main base and the bullhead comes to a hover just above the ground to let Rema get out. The bullhead retreats until we call for the pilot to bring it back.

We run into the small hanger with its door open. We press the close button as the Grimm start arriving. We shoot all that get near as the door slowly shuts closed. We hear banging on the other side of the door as we all catch a breather. After a minute it becomes clear that the grim aren't giving up.

"Rema. Find a secure us another exit. Itama, sasuke you're with me. We need to secure our primary objective." Shikī said. We start making our way through the base. Dead bodies are scattered around the area as we explore the dark base. "They must have cut the power leaving it on backup generators to avoid dealing with the safety protocols." I hear Shikī say.

We make our way through when Rema says over the headset, "Boss, south exit secured."

"Alright. stay there. Hopefully this won't take long." He says to her. We turn a corner. And find ourselves at the main control. It has two entrances with a very tall ceiling. Dead bodies litter the floor as well as destroyed monitors.

"Look for survivors. We need leads." Shikī says. We begin searching the body's and find nothing of use.

"hey. Over here." Itama says as he pulls a woman out from underneath a table. She comes out kicking and screaming.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Itama says. She seems to calm down. But before we can get anything useful out of her our head sets go off.

"Team! I'm sensing 3 tangos on the ceiling above you!" Rema shouts. We start searching the rafters. We don't have to wait long for them to show themselves as they fall from the ceiling around Itama. All three are men in white fang clothing. The woman begins screaming as Itama protects her with his body. "Team. What's your status?" Rema asks.

"We've been engaged!" Shikī yells. One charges me and Shikī as I unload onto him. He stabs at me but misses. He starts to run and I shoot him a few more times. His aura shield broke but even after I shot him twice more he kept running. "Bad guy, coming out!" Shikī warns Rema.

The other two throw a dust crystal that explodes but doesn't injure any of us. They both go through the other entrance to the room, running away. The woman is still screaming. Me and Itama aim our guns towards the door they went out of.

"Boss. That tango just blew past me. Permission to pursue?" We hear Rema ask.

"Negative Rema, keep our escape secured. Consider all secondary objectives already failed. Sasuke, Itama. pursue and capture our primary targets. I'll handle the woman." Shikī orders. Me and Itama start walking towards the door. I reload my weapons. We walk through the door and Itama turns around and slams it shut.

(7 minuets later)

"Rema, call the bullhead. We got the information required from the primary objectives. But with the failure of the secondary objectives we have to move on to phase 2 immediately." Shikī said as we ran full speed to the south exit.

"What is this for anyway." I ask

"All Ozpin said was he wishes to finally deal a blow to a queen."

 **Authors note: be prepared for this mission to change the show in an unexpected way which will cause a butterfly effect to change it in an unprecedented way.**


	6. The lost soul

The bullhead spins out of the way of a nethermore. It pulled to near stop and flew straight up out of the way of another. It dived down and then straightened out and quickly speed up again.

"... I didn't know bullheads could do that." Rema says as she continues to fire out of the back of the bullhead. We are all clipped to the inside as to not throw us around to much.

"Rema get up here! I need a co-pilot for this. I'm going to fly us through that cave ahead to shake them off!" 47 niner said into our headsets.

"Are you fucking insane?! How do we know it doesn't just get smaller as we go through?!" Itama yelled. I had to agree with Itamas line of thinking. I understood this woman was good, but that is almost certain death. Rema unclipped herself and went to the co pilot seat.

"We are about to find out." She said into the headset. "Rema, roll 50 degrees." 47 niner said.

"Uh, 50 degrees." Rema said as she tapped the console a few times. The bullhead tilled but the side still smacked into the rocks as we entered. The whole ship shook.

"Fucking keep up!" 47 niner yelled at her.

"I'm trying!" Rema yelled as she leveled out the ship.

The nethermores followed us in. The big ones with difficulty but the smaller ones had no trouble. Me and Itama were shooting out the back as we tried to keep them back.

"My semblance is echolocation and I just finished mapping out the cave. We need to go down before we go up so hang on. Rema on my mark rotate pitch 270 degrees." She says. acting as if that wouldn't slam us straight into the ground.

"270 degrees, um, isn't that going to j-" Rema is interrupted by 47 niner.

"Mark!" She said. Me Itama and Shikī felt the Gs of force as the nose of the bullhead went up before pointing straight down and then diving. Itama looked green at the flying we were enjoying.

"Yaw 45 degrees! Roll 180 over 10 seconds and then roll -90 immediately after." 47 niner said.

"Yaw 45. Uh how do I-?" Rema went to ask but 47 niner cut her off again.

"Console above you adjusts speed of changes!" She said. Rema looked on the ceiling above her head and saw the screen mounted. She tapped the screen several times.

"On my mark! 3... 2... 1... Mark!" She said. The ship tilts so that it's flying sideways. It then slowly starts rolling upside down. The bottom of the ship scraping against the rocks of the cave as it finally turned completely upside down. It then turned to fly like a knife's it slid in between two pillars in the cave. The nethermore weren't even on us anymore. We were just trying to get out alive.

"Holy fuck, that woman can fly." Shikī says as we feel the speed at which we are moving as this is happening. We then feel the bullhead level out before tilting up and going back to the surface.

"Alright. Hard parts over. This cave leads to right next to the base so ready up. I will not be able to pick you back up so after this you are on your own for transportation." 47 niner said. Rema got out of her seat to come back to us. The back door still open.

"Alright then! All together, we don't know if we will becoming in hot, so be ready for a fight." Shikī says. We all reload our guns

The dark of the cave is suddenly replaced by light as we come out into the open. "Get ready, you've got one shot at this jump! There shouldn't be any Grimm in there! Only humans!" Our pilot in forms informs us.

"Team, let's stick to shadows on this one. We are low enough on aura as it is." Shikī says. We all get ready.

"On my mark! ...Mark!" The whole bullhead lurches and we jump out of it as it spins around and flies away with great speed to get away.

We land on top of one of the towers and immediately hide. We begin sneaking our way through the place. It's quite empty to be truthful and that's quite disturbing.

We all gather around Shikī as he begins explaining the situation. "Alright we are at the southern end of the compound. The eastern end of it has absolutely no entrances that go directly in or out of it so that's where whatev-" His voice becomes slowly inaudible to me. I listen but realize I can't hear anything at all.

"Please." A woman's voice says. I look around as it continues. "You have to help me. She's trapped me here."

"Sasuke?" I look back to Itama. The entire team is looking at me. "You good?" He asks me. I quickly look around.

"Yeah, just thought I heard something." I replied to him, hoping I wasn't losing it. He and Rema chuckled.

Rema then asked, "What you hear? A ghost?" Shikī then told us to focus and reminded us we were not going to have a good time if discovered. We then all silently started making our way to the other end of the base. Being sure to avoid any white fang along the way. They might already be on high alert, but killing any will just make them more likely to find us.

We make it to the main hub and find nothing. We keep searching for 10 minutes before we come to the conclusion that our guess about a weapon or something being held here was wrong.

Shikī called us together again but I didn't hear him. My attention was on a woman. This woman had a pale complexion, reddish hair, silver eyes and she wore a white hooded cape. She's staring directly at me I realized.

I reach for my magnums and blink, my eyes turning red... but she was gone. I slowly make my way to the doorway she was standing in. I peak my head in, it leads to a hallway. I look towards the end of the hallway and see the white hooded woman walking away from me. I almost reach her when she turns around. I raise both of my magnums at her. "Im begging you. Please free me." She says. She then backs up straight into the wall, phasing through it like it's not there.

I reach the wall she disappeared into and look around for some kind of door or entrance. I knock on the wall and realize that it's empty on the other side. I go completely around all sides to realize that this is a room with no entrances to speak of. No one was ever supposed to take out what was put in here.

I charge my sword with lightning and stab the wall. I take my sword out and look through the hole I made. I see a pedestal with a large tube sitting on it. The tube has a liquid that glows orange, like fire in it. 'Now how am I going to get in there?' I think to myself. I can't exactly chip away at the wall with my sword, and I don't have any techniques that could get me through. I think for several moments before I look at the black fingerless glove on my left hand.

I take the glove off revealing the black crescent moon tattoo on my open palm. I channel a large amount of arua into my palm and the moon glows purple. I place my open palm on the wall and the wall begins to glow purple. The wall begins to turn into purple dust particles that evaporate into nothingness. The wall gone, I put my glove back on and enter the room.

"Guys. I think I found whatever we're looking for." I said.

(Soon.)

"Where the hell did this come from? I checked this hallway." Shikī said clearly irritated that he would miss something like this.

"I don't really know, I heard a voice speaking to me and followed it." I said to him. It didn't really matter if that was the whole story or not. We just needed to leave.

"Oh look. Plot devices." Rema said walking over to a table with a small stack of papers on it.

"The soul of the summer maiden." She reads. "We got to her when she was to close to death to steal her powers. To avoid having to search for and fight the new maiden when she died, our master had us take out her soul and lock it away. The lengths she is going to, to make sure this stays secret is frightening to me and my coworkers. I fear she might even kill us after we are finished." Rema finished reading. We all looked at the tube.

Shikī took off his one strap backpack with our rations in it for long missions and dumped everything out. He then throws the bag to me. "You heard the voice. You get to carry it." He said. I took the tube off the pedestal.

"Hn." I said as I zipped up the bag and slung it around my shoulder. We start making our way to the hanger. When we got there, we aren't surprised to see that the hanger was packed with soldiers.

"Alright, let's do this smart and fast. Itama. You make a nice sized shield and start making your way to the other end of the hanger. I will paralyze any hostiles that enter your flanks. Sasuke and Rema will be behind you and your shield to take out any enemies I paralyze." Shikī says. It's a sound plan and we get it done.

(3 minuets later)

"Well that could have gone better." Itama says quite annoyed. We look around at the bodies that littered the floor.

"What do you want from me? Even geniuses forget to take variables into account sometimes." Shikī says defensively. He was honestly probably more angry at himself than any of us.

"Yeah, well the possibility of someone just throwing a fucking dust crystal in the middle of us seems like a something even an idiot would thought of." Rema said with annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah well I didn't hear any of you pointing out the obvious fault in my plan." Shikī retorted. We all started jogging towards to the nearest bullhead.

Rema laughed before saying, "I for one don't see how anyone could possi-" a sniper round fires off and catches our attention.

{man of the world: naruto.}

We turn around to look for the sniper fire. My red eyes see and follow the vapor trail to the shooter. I shift my eyes. Noticing the trail also leads to the back of Rema's head. She falls towards me and what I'm seeing sinks in. I fall down to catch her body in my arms. She completely limp. I grab my magnum in my free hand and start shooting at the assailant. More start coming down the hallway.

I grab her arm and start dragging. Shikī pulls out one of her rifles and grabs her other arm while shooting. My gun clicks empty. I put it away and lifted her body over my shoulder. I jump onto the bullhead Itama had ignited. Shikī jumps on after me and closes the door as we take off.

 **Authors note: I was really fucking tired both days I took the time to do some writing on this, so forgive me if it seems a bit lazy, but I will have another chapter out before the week is up.**


	7. End of an Epoch

They didn't wait long to catch up to us. None of us are half the pilot Rema was. Was... that leaves a bitter taste in my mouth and a painful tug in my stomach. I'm amazed Itama still had us in the air. Avoiding nethermores and having other bullheads full of people shooting at us isn't exactly easy.

Shikī throws several knives into a bullheads side and throws the knives attached to the other side of the wires into a circling nethermore. The nethermore and the bullhead go crashing down when they try to fly in opposite directions. I'm using one of Rema's to try to shoot the pilot of another bullhead behind us.

The bullhead jerks and I hear glass crack in the front of the cabin. I go to check it. My eyes widened when I saw two nethermore feathers piercing Itama and pinning him to the seat. One in the middle of his lower abdomen and another in the shoulder. 'We can't keep on like this. We are out of arua and almost empty on ammo.' I think.

"Not sure how long I can keep her up! We are almost at the base but this bird won't make it. You and Shikī are going to have to bail while i draw them away." Itama said he broke off the nethermore feathers so that he could see.

My stomach clenched at what he was suggesting. "Itama. We need to get you to a medic. If you do this you will likely bleed out." I said. I was hopeful that I wouldn't have to lose another member of my team... no... family.

I guess you could consider this my family now. My mother always did say family is whoever you feel at home with. I did feel at home in the field on missions with my team. The familiarity was something I've come to enjoy. But now it's falling apart.

"Sasuke. That attack pierced my spine." Itama said seriously. Shikī looked over to us, he probably was listening on the earpiece. "I can't feel my legs, but I'll be damned before I ever sit in a fucking wheelchair just to get kicked out of the clan for not being able to fight." Itama said. He turned to me. His eyes showed he had already come to the decision nothing I could say would change it.

"Listen. This has become bigger than just some mission, and we all knew it the second we found the maiden's soul. This mission is more important than any of our lives. Now get ready to jump, I'm going to bring us low to the trees so they don't see you drop but it won't be long before they break off from me to go back after you." He said as me and Shikī went to the back of the bullhead. I took the jar out and held it between my hands to protect it when we jumped.

I looked at Rema's body and then back to Itama in the pilot seat. Shikī speaks up, "we will make sure you get a proper honor ceremony."

We both wait until we fly over a cliff with trees at the bottom before we jump.

I roll down the cliff as I hug the jar protectively. I feel my body being beaten up as I hit rock after rock. I finally come to a stop on a grass bedding. I start to get up before looking at the tube. I spin it around to make sure it's not damaged before putting it back in the bag.

I hear Shikī getting up as well we begin making our way south as quick as possible. Shikī takes quick shots at any Grimm that get near us with Rema's rifle. I'm busy slicing through any that get in the way. We make it about halfway there when we hear over the earpiece, "The nethermores and bullheads just broke off. It's safe to say they are now looking for you." Itama says.

We hear a crashing coming in front of us and we stop. We see a giant rock creature coming towards us. It must be a Geist that had possessed many rocks. "We've got a problem of our own. This one is bigger though." Shikī says. He takes out his trench knives he raps razor wire through them and then tosses one to me. I run in between it's legs and Shikī runs around the left. He circles twice before stabbing his knife into the ground. "Sasuke!" He signals.

I run my lightning through the wire and pull as hard as I can. The wire starts to cut straight through the stone leg. The wire snaps before it can cut all the way through. I look at the knife in my hand in annoyance before putting it in my pocket. Shikī then uses the last of Rema's ammo by shooting it a few times in the face with her fifty Caliber rifle. It just shrugged off the attacks like it was nothing.

"We don't have the firepower to beat something this big." Shikī said. His analytical eyes looking for a way to beat it. We couldn't exactly just run by it and have it follow us to the base.

"I might not have the firepower, but I've got mass." We hear Itama say over the earpiece. I then see his heavily damaged bullhead making a beeline for the rock giant.

"You sure about this?" Shikī asks. His voice showing how emotionally tired he is. We hear Itama chuckle and then cough.

"I always wanted to die for something bigger than me... Tell Ozpin to make it count." Itama finished. The giant rock monster turned in the direction of the bullhead rushing towards it, just in time for said bullhead to crash and lodge itself into its head and explode soon after impact. The geist didn't even escape to survive.

We stand in silence for a few moments before Shikī breaks it. "... The vale base is to the south... let's get going." Shikī says somberly.

We surprisingly don't encounter anymore Grimm on our way to the base. We realize why when we finally see it. The whole place is up in flames and Grimm are everywhere. Their own anti air turrets seemed to be shooting down any bullheads that tried to take off. "When are we going to catch a fucking break." Shikī says.

We make it into the base with little difficulty. It isn't saying much because there were holes in the walls everywhere. "We have to take control of the anti-air gun so that no one will be able to follow us... and so we won't get immediately shot down." Shikī said like it was afterthought. He must be tired, physically, mentally and emotionally. I know I am.

We encounter several Beowolfs and make short work of them. I finally run out of ammo for my guns when I had to use the last shots to recoil me out of the way of a lunge. We clear out the room used to control the anti-air gun. We hear the gunfire but there is no one controlling it. Shikī starts playing with the computer.

"It's automatic but I can't seem to change any of the settings. They must have installed a virus into it. We can't change the settings so I will have to stay here and fire it manually. Get to a bullhead and get to Vale while I take any nethermores or bullheads that try to pursue out of the sky." He says.

I can't believe this is really happening. I'm losing everyone I care about again to these animals. He turns to me and looks me in the eye. "Listen. Remnant has been good to me. It's time to return the favor by fucking up that witch's plans as much as possible. Don't deny me this." He says seriously.

He looks up through a hole in the ceiling. I see his face soften as he looks at the clouds in the sky. "I wish I was born a cloud. They just drift along endlessly without a care in the world. They can take whatever shape they want and never have to worry about anything."

He reaches for a pocket in his vest. He pulls out a coil of red wire. 'Dust wire.' I notice 'Not noticeably strong but good for making a chain reaction of explosions.'

"Once I finish blowing everything out of the sky I'm going to make sure they can't target you once I run out of aura to hold them." He shuts off the computer and manually takes the controls. "Now get going sasuke." I turn to leave. Knowing that I needed to get going.

(Shikī POV)

I wrap the wire into all but one of the knives I have left, connecting all of them. I throw the knives everywhere around the room. It forms an nice, impassible net. I turn to the controls and begin firing on anything in the air. I take down several bullheads and 2 nethermores before I hear footsteps coming into the room. I extend my shadow and capture six white fang members.

"We were just starting to think we had killed everyone here when suddenly all of our air support was being shot down." One man said. I ignored him as I continued to shoot down anything in sight.

"Shikī. I'm starting up a bullhead now. Are the sky's clear?" I hear sasuke say over the headset.

"Yeah sasuke. Your clear to take off." I say to him. I see a bullhead slowly start lifting upwards.

"Oh. So you have a friend. Tell you what kid. You release us and let us shoot him down, and we might not kill you. How bout it?" A woman said. I turned to them. I let a smirk appear on my until now blank face.

"Sure. Have at it." I released my shadows from them. "I'm out of aura anyway so it's not like I could hold you any longer." I say to them as I lean back against the wall arms crossed.

"Well aren't you the smart one. Now-" the white fang member walked forward right into the invisible wire. The wires all began to glow. The others all looked panicked. I just laughed. "Maybe I'll be a cloud next time." I said.

(Sasuke POV)

I felt the explosions on the air as I flew away. I didn't look back. I had just lost everything again. I didn't really care for most of the other clan members. I kept it together for now but I would be morning soon.

I felt something sharp touch the back of my head. "You are becoming quite the thorn in our plans boy." A woman says. I shift my eyes to her. Careful not to make any sudden movements. I look at her for several seconds. Noticing that it was a bow and arrow pointed at me.

"Remember me? I sure remember you." The woman said. I do remember her. She may still be disguised but the sharingan memorized the design of her bow.

"You are the one who attacked that girl." I said rather than asked. I start thinking of a plan.

"Just girl? I see Ozpin decided to keep you in the dark about who you came to rescue. Yet he would send your entire team to their death on a suicide mission." She says. I know what she is trying to do. She wants to shift my anger. It wouldn't work.

"We knew what we were signing up for." I said. Without looking away from her I tilted the controls down ward and slammed us into the trees and then, the ground. I felt her arrow lodge in my chest and I blacked out.

I see blackness. I have no body and am unable to move. I am not sure if I am actually looking around or if I'm not changing at all because there is no way to tell.

I take notice of something. The void is no longer empty and a man has appeared. He looks a lot like me I noticed. But more than that, I notice he looks familiar. He very clearly resembles the ninth head on the side of the mountain I met the nine tails in.

He had hair hanging down covering his left eye but his right was red with a familiar pattern. He seemed to be missing his left arm. 'Who are you?' I tried to say but no sound was made.

"It's too soon. The Uchiha line isn't done yet." He said with no expression. He then reached out with his right hand and placed it to where my chest would be. His hand glowing blue. I began to feel a painful pull.

I woke up, still in the pilot seat of the crashed bullhead. I looked down at my chest to see the wound over my chest from the arrow healing. I checked myself and realized I still had almost no arua so I didn't know why I was healing.

I then realized the woman and the maiden's soul were gone. I painfully began moving towards the exit of the bullhead.

The woman walked towards the bullhead that just landed with reinforcements. Her clothes were torn and her right arm was broken in several places from the crash. She had the maiden's soul tucked under her arm as she walked.

The team of four huntsman approached her. "Are you alright miss Cinder?" One of them asked. She was mildly surprised.

"I see Salem decided to hire her own huntsmen team to deal with this. But there's no need. The annoyance she was so worried about is dead and I have the prize." She said triumphantly as she held out the soul.

CRASH!* The jar cracked as what appeared to be a trench knife lodged itself into the side of the jar. It cracked even more before finally, it shatters.

A girl wearing a red hood with red and black clothing stood near the edge of a cliff. In Front of her stood a gravestone with a picture of a rose on it. It also had an engraving on it that read 'Summer Rose. And thus kindly I scatter.'

"Hey Mom." The girl in red and black said. "I know it's only been a few weeks since I last visited but I just decided 'why not.'" She paused for a moment as if considering her next words. "I've been... kinda lonely, I know summer break just started, but I'm already bored and I kinda miss seeing my friends." She paused again and her face turned crestfallen.

"Friends... that don't ever return my text or calls... I know you once told me that you could only ever count your true friends for life on two hands, but I don't think I can count anyone but Yang." The girl suddenly looked even more dejected.

"Yang got accepted into beacon... and I'm happy for her! I really am... but then I won't have anyone... I wish she wouldn't leave or even better, that I could go with her, but I have two more years of signal..." She turned to leave.

"Anyway it was nice talking..." she stopped as she completed her turn. Standing in front of her was none other than her mother. Her white cape flapping in the wind, same as her red one.

"My dear Ruby. Don't be so sad. You will find true friends that will stay with you soon. I guarantee it." Summer said. A soft smile forming on her face. Ruby mouth twitched as she tried not to cry. Her eyes already had tears forming.

"M-Mom?" She asked. Her voice cracked as she tried desperately to hold back her crying. Summer walked forward and wrapped her arms around her daughters neck as she pulled her into a hug.

The second Ruby felt her mother was real, the tears feel and she began sobbing. She wrapped her arms around her mother's back and squeeze as tight as she dared. Afraid that if she held to tight, her mother would disappear again. "Let it out my little rose." Summer whispered into her ear.

After several minutes her crying finally died down enough to attempt to form words. "I-I miss you so much! Yang and d-dad miss you! Being without you is so hard!" Ruby sobbed out.

"I'm I'm sorry for having to leave you. But I see you're wearing the cape I made you. I can see every frustrated thread Taiyang put into it... but from now on, you will always carry a piece of me within you." Summer said softly.

Ruby laughed, remembering watching her father struggle trying to learn how to sew just for her. She pulled back from her mother. "Within me?" Ruby said.

Summer held her daughter as she spoke. "Do not cry my daughter, for in the dark times to come, people will soon look to you for hope and protection. You must never waver." She said. Summer began to glow.

Ruby face shifted to one of confusion. "What?" She asked. Summer moved both hands to either side of her daughter's head and brought her forehead to touch her own, as she looked her daughter in the eyes. "I will always love you Ruby. No matter what." Summer finished. She then turned into a white aura.

Ruby watched with confusion as it circled around her for a few seconds, forming a ring, before it entered ruby and disappeared, leaving Ruby glowing for several seconds and then dissipating.

Ruby stood there stunned at the overwhelming feeling she had. Unable to understand what it was that just happened to her. Standing a few feet away watching her, was her father. He had tears going down his face as he watched what just happened. "...Summer."

Cinder and the team of huntsman stared in shock at the Now broken and empty jar in her hand. Their heads all turned towards the bullhead. They see Sasuke standing there with his outstretched hand pointed towards Cinders hand. An infuriating smirk on his face.

"...KILL HIM!!! HE HAS NO AURA LEFT!!! KILL HIM PROPER!!!" Cinder yells out. The 4 huntsman turn their weapons to gun forms and begin to unload every single round they had at him.

His eyes widened before he flexed his gloved hand and it glew purple. The approaching bullets began glowing purple and just before reaching him would explode into purple dust, soon evaporating afterward.

The fact that this worked considering he had no aura left surprised both parties, But sasuke was in definite pain from using the ability with no aura. He noticed how purple glowing cracks were slowly beginning to make its way up his arm and realized this must be the drawback of using it without aura.

The gunfire soon stopped as the last hunter ran out of ammo for his weapon. Sasuke let his arm drop down as he fell into a stance. His sharingan flashing into his eyes. They stood there watching him for several seconds before Cinder broke the silence. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get him." She ordered them.

"Um boss, a thought occurred." One huntsman spoke up. "A minute ago you were sure this guy was dead, now here he is ruining your plans with gusto. Then you tell us he has no aura, but then he proceeded to disintegrate all of the bullets we have. And now his eyes are glowing a terrifying red, and I'm not so sure we should mess with this guy anymore." The huntsman finished.

Cinder turned to him her face enraged. She brought out her good hand made flames appear in her palm. "Ether deal with him, or deal with me." She growled out.

Another one of the huntsman spoke up as well, "Woman! His entire arm looks like it's made of purple lava!" He complained.

Cinder brought down her hand extinguishing the flame as she sighed. "... The one who brings me his head will get triple whatever Salem is paying you." She said to them. All of them stared at her for several seconds.

"... now that's worth it." One said. They all shifted their empty guns into their weapons and charged Sasuke.

One with a trident lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled under him to meet the one behind him. He stood up to redirect several kicks towards his head before grabbing one of the attackers legs and throwing him into the nearest tree.

Sasuke turned around and kicked the previous hunter as hard as he could into the same direction as the other.

Sasuke leaned forward to avoid a mace going straight down towards him. He then ducked under the mace as he swung it at Sasuke. Sasuke spun in place and kicked the hunter's hand holding the mace.

Sasuke then jumped over the sword swinging towards his midsection to meet another Hunter with a sword and shield. Sasuke kicked the blade away from him before putting one foot on the hunter shield and pushing off, using his other foot to kick the hunter behind him in the face.

Sasuke landed in a crouch, his red eyes moving and analyzing at speeds no one else could achieve. The hunter with the mace swung downwards again at sasuke but he leaned out of the way again. The hunter then swung towards sasuke's chest and sasuke ducked under it before hitting the hunter in the throat.

He turned and dodged out of the way of a stab by the hunter with a sword and shield. As he moved past the hunter he slammed the back of his head into the back of the hunter's head.

Sasuke then turned out of the stab from the trident before grabbing it locking it in place and smashing his elbow into the hunter's face several times. He then ducked out of the way just in time for the mace hunter to slam it into the side of the trident hunters head.

Sasuke kicked the mace user in the side of the head before spinning out of the way of a stab. He then grabs the hand of the sword user and brings the sword up to block the sword of another hunter. He then kicked the one whose hand he was holding in the face letting go of his hand. Sasuke then redirects a swing by the sword and shield user only to have the shield slammed into his face.

The sword user went to stab him but sasuke just brought up his fist and punched him in the face. Sasuke then ducked under and moved behind the swing from the mace before spin kicking the mace user in the back of the head. He is forced to grab a blade with his left hand when the sword user swiped at his neck. The blade cuts into the palm of sasuke's hand and slows down and comes to a stop but not before cutting into the side of his neck.

Sasuke then spun with his leg outstretched and roundhouse kicked the side of the sword user. He went flying and slid to a stop a few feet away. I heard one of them say, "Guess he really is out of aura." Before swinging at me from behind. I jump up onto the back of the crashed bullhead, landing in a crouch.

I pull my two magnums out from their holsters and flipped them into their separate bladed modes. The trident user activated his semblance and appeared right next to me. I blocked with both my swords before tilting his out of the way and freeing one hand to stab at him in the chest. He fell off the bullhead but his aura protected him.

Sasuke then turn around to see the sword and shield user using his own semblance to stand upside down from the tree just above the bullhead. Sasuke redirects the stab at him downwards into the bullhead before swiping at the man's feet with his free hand. The hunter dropped down from the tree but kept upside down, performing a handstand on his shield lying on the bullhead. He kicked at sasuke's head several times, sasuke having to block each strike before sasuke finally jumped down off the bullhead.

The man pulled his sword up before following sasuke down. Sasuke blocked his stab and spun before stabbing both swords into the man's back. Sasuke then blocked a mace that swung at his head and stabbed the man repeatedly in the chest with his free hand before kicking him away. Sasuke then spun in place redirecting both the sword users attacks away from his as both tried to stab him from front and back.

Sasuke pushes both swords away from himself before changing the grip of both of his swords and stabbing both of the men. Sasuke then brought both of his swords to redirect a trident stabbing at him, into the ground. He then took a step up it, using it as a platform and then spun in the air kicking both of the sword users in the face.

He then sliced at the hunter trying to free his trident several times before kicking him into the air. Sasuke the slipped his foot in between two of the prints of the trident and lifted up. He threw his left sword in the air and then caught the trident by the very end before hurling it at the hunter who was just beginning to fall down. The trident went straight towards his throat, his neck slid in between two prongs, the force at which it was thrown causing him to fly back and temporarily trapping him by impaling it into the side of the bullhead.

Sasuke then ducked out of the way of a swung mace. The mace user having used his semblance causes the tree he hit to explode. The explosion sent him and the mace user flying into different directions. The mace user flew straight into another huntsman. Sasuke rolled upright and put his two swords handles together and made his katana.

Sasuke blocked the a stab from the trident user who appeared before him using his semblance. Sasuke then kicked the hunter in the back of his head. Sasuke took short notice that the man's aura just fell.

Sasuke blocked a sword only to get slammed in the chest several times with the man's shield. Sasuke lost his breath and tumbled back several feet. The hunter advanced and sasuke juked out of the way and sliced at the back of the mans neck.

Sasuke blocked a slice from the other sword welder and pushed it to the side. Sasuke then stabbed at the man several times before crouching under the swing of a mace. The mace slammed into his teammates chest and caused said teammates aura to fall. Sasuke got up from his crouch and stabbed the man straight through the heart.

He pulled out his sword as the man fell to the ground and jumped over a low swing by the mace user before stabbing him several times. The mans aura fell. sasuke had to dodge out of the way of a trident. Sasuke spun before grabbing the trident with his free hand and stabbing the trident user in the neck, effectively killing him.

He then took the trident in his hand and pushed it forward into the chest of the mace user. He fell to the ground with the trident in his chest and sasuke pushed it down into the ground.

Sasuke disconnected his sword into two and blocked a sword stabbed at his side. Sasuke shifts out of the way as the hunter tried to slam his shield into sasuke's chest again. Sasuke pushed the man's shield away from his body before kicking the man in his face. Sasuke then felt the man kick him in the chest sending him tumbling again. Sasuke quickly brought up his left sword to redirect a stab upwards. The sword slit his arm causing sasuke to let go of his sword into the air.

Sasuke then felt the man knock his feet out from underneath him causing sasuke to tumble and force him to handstand with one arm. Sasuke performed an ax kick at the air and his heel slammed into the back of his midair sword. The sword was propelled into the man's face. It slammed into his head and bounced back into the air. His aura finally fell.

Sasuke pushed off the ground with his one hand into the air and righted himself midair. He the put his sword in a reverse grip and put his free hand on the back of it as he slid the blade through the man's foot, pinning it to the ground. Sasuke then jumped up and kicked the man's shield away from him, putting him in a spin. Sasuke caught his sword out of the air in a reverse grip and slit the man's throat.

The man fell after sasuke pulled both of his swords out. Sasuke looked around to realize the woman was gone and so was the bullhead. Sasuke feeling extremely lightheaded disabled his sharingan and fell to one knee panting.

He heard the man with the trident in his chest crying. Sasuke caught his breath before walking over to the man. He picked up the man's mace before bringing it up and then slamming it down onto the man's head, putting him out of his misery.

I don't know how long I was walking for. I had my right hand holding my left arm from the pain it was causing me. Eventually I saw Qrow land in front of me and decided that was a good time to pass out.


	8. The Uchiha’s Return

_A door slowly opens. Two bodies lay on the floor. A boy with red eyes stands hovering over them._

 _Two boys a girl and a man with grey hair sit on a rooftop._

 _'I don't have a dream, but I do have a goal. That is... to kill a certain man.'_

 _The Two boys trapped in a dome of mirrors. One standing In front of the other defensively. Heavily injured._

 _The same two boys in a forest. One has two knives stabbed into a snake, Holding it at bay._

 _Several kids in the same forest. One covered in black flame marks.'You're telling me that Orochimaru left a curse mark on Sasuke?' 'Yes. He said sasuke will come to me, without fail, in search of power."_

 _The two boys again. One throws a windmill at a man with a giant sword holding another hostage in water. He dodges but it transforms into the boy in orange._

 _'Don't worry, it'll be okay! Sasuke wouldn't fall for that guy's enticement. He's already really powerful. He doesn't need that kind of thing!'_

 _A narrow hallway. The boy now wearing black, glared with red eyes at a man who also had red eyes, wearing a black cloak with red clouds._

 _The two boys are on a rooftop. One with lightning in his hand the other with a raging sphere._

 _The boy and a pink haired girl are on a trail. The boy is standing behind the girl. Tears are streaming down her face._

 _The two boys are standing on to statues. One on either side of a valley. 'Wake up already!' 'I woke up a long time ago... from the stupidity of dreaming of a peaceful future with my comrades. I wasn't getting stronger, but my time wasn't wasted there.'_

 _The boys stand at the feet of each statue. One had strange hand-wings while the other had a red cloak over him. 'To me you became... my closest friend.'_

 _The black haired boy is hovering over the unconscious blond boy._

 _The boys and girl are now older. They are standing in a broken underground fortress. 'These two still hold bonds with you. I don't fully understand it... but you should Sasuke.' 'Yeah, I did understand... that's why I severed those bonds. I have a different bond now... one of hatred with my older brother.'_

 _The boy I a child again. Laying on the ground in front of his two dead parents. The older boy standing, Watching. 'You will become a rival to measure my vessel against.'_

 _They are now standing outside with the corpses in the dark of the night. 'You have that hidden potential. You've been jealous of me and resented me. You've harbored hopes of surpassing me. That's why I'm allowing you to live. For my sake.'_

 _The younger boy is older again. He is wearing a cloak his eyes red. He's walking towards a hideout with a red and white fan on it. 'My foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me, resent me, hate me.'_

 _He's now on the side of a wall in the black outfit again. lightning in his hand as he begins running down the wall as the lighting tears into it. 'And live... in obscurity.'_

 _He is now standing on a cliff at night next to four others with headbands that have a music note on it. 'Run, run. Cling desperately to life.'_

 _The boy and his brother are back outside with the corpses. The brothers eyes have changed from even farther. 'Then one day, come before me, with the same eyes I now possess.'_

 _The two brothers are both facing each other in the clan fortress. On sitting on a stone throne the other standing in front of him._

 _They are in the Narrow Hallway again. 'It's just as you said... I've hated you and resented you for the single purpose of killing you I...' his hand coats in powerful lighting. 'I've... live my life! I will kill you!' He charges at the older brother._

 _They are on the rooftop of the clan hideout. Lightning is cracking in the clouds. He swipes his lighting coated hand down. 'Now begone, with the thunderclap.'_

 _The younger stands still when the two fingers tap his forehead. His older brother begins to fall to the ground the blood on his hand leaving a streak as it slides down his face._

 _The two of them, children again are sitting together in front of a pond in their backyard. 'You probably hate me don't you?' 'I don't hate you. I just wish I could be as good as you' the oldest laughs. 'Being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be... when you have power, you become isolated and arrogant. Even if you are coveted and sought after at first. But we only have each other as siblings. I'll always be there for you, even if I'm only an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me.'_

 _The youngest collapses next to his now dead older sibling. The fortress used for their battle completely destroyed. 'That's what big brothers are for.'_

 _The boy now sits on the ground bandaged in a cave with a masked man. The cave only lit by a single candle. 'No! You're lying! He tried to kill me! He slaughtered the clan!' 'It's all true... itachi killed every member of the uchiha clan that night... by order of the Hidden leaf. He worried deeply about you... he wept tears of blood... and slaughtered his own flesh and blood for the sake of your village. Itachi... killed his friends, his elders, his father, his mother, even his lover... but he just couldn't kill you. His younger brother._

 _Sasuke stands on a cliff, tears pouring down his face as he mourned the loss of his brother. 'If you want to ridicule me as a child swayed by his emotions go ahead. If anyone were to criticize my life, I would turn around and slaughter all their loved ones. So maybe then the could understand a little of my hate.'_

 _Sasuke now stands on a river bed in front of his old teacher. 'That damned laughter. They are all laughing. They laugh, despite Itachi's sacrifice! They all laugh together in ignorance! Your laughter sounds like scorn and disdain to me now! I'll turn those laughs into SCREAMS OF DREAD!!! You... and the rest of the village... I'll SLAUGHTER YOU ALL! You are all OBJECTS OF MY HATRED!!!'_

 _Sasuke and the blond boy are running towards each other one had lighting it hand. The other had a raging sphere. 'You've got no parents. No brothers! What could you possibly know about me! YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ANYTHING SO JUST SHUT UP!' The two attacks collide._

 _'Naruto...' they are once again standing on the riverbank sasuke on one side and his old team on the other. 'Just what the hell do you want?!_

 _Why are you so fixated on me?!?' 'I'm not giving up on you yet. I'm... I'm going to bring you back to the hidden leaf village! That's a promise!'_

 _He is now in a cave. His older brother zombified walking towards him, glowing. 'I've always lied to you and asked you to forgive me. Deliberately keeping you at a distance by my own hand. I won't ask you to forgive me anymore.' His hand grabs the back of my head and brings it to touch his. 'But remember this. I will love you always.'_

 _'First hokage. I ask you this. What is a village, and what does it mean to be a shinobi?' They we're in a room with the four zombified previous leaders of the hidden leaf village. 'The village Madara and I envisioned, it protected children from pointless conflict. Peace was made reality. However it gave rise to despair, the kind you brother itachi was forced to endure. I am the shinobi responsible for the way of things... and I find them acceptable. I believe shinobi are those who endure. They endure whatever necessary to achieve their goals.' 'Shinobi endure... to find their purpose?'_

 _Sasuke and Naruto, now older found themselves once again standing on the two statues of their previous incarnations. 'I'll take on all the darkness myself. I'll become the common enemy of the entire world so that they will be to busy trying to kill me to war each other.'_

 _The sun was almost down when sasuke got up out of the crater in the cliff. 'Over and over. Over and over and over And OVER!!! Just give up and let me cut you down!!!' 'Can't do that. I'm your one and only friend remember?'_

 _'Why do you fight for the hidden leaf?!?! They used up your clan, tried to erase you from existence! Why do you still fight for them?!?!?' 'I have a friend who saved me... A friend whom I can share my pain, and him with me. His wish is that one day the world be like us. And that's why I've chosen to keep fighting. To make his dream of peace come true...'_

I open my eyes.


	9. It begins

Author note: And so, the world building and prologue come to an end. I see you people are enjoying my references, From red vs blue to halo reach with sasuke's team and the mission, even the ffxv one where instead of the ring of lucii causing the cracking effect on his arm it's (you find out this chapter.) Anyway if you want to see what sasuke looks like just look up prince noctis.( and no that's not because what's his face asked, I had already planned that.) Anyway volume one begins this chapter.

"That's just not fair." I said as I watched Ruby fly around in the air. Her eyes glowing as she toyed with her new powers.

"This is amazing! Hey Yang! Are you watching?!" Ruby asked as she pushed out her hand and sliced down a row of trees using what I might believe was wind dust but I know for a fact that Ruby has no skills with dust.

"How can I not?" I said as she throws fire into the air. It exploded like fireworks and it was pretty cool. Looking at it closely though I can tell her use of wind is many times stronger than her fire, ice or lightning.

She flys at me before crashing into me both of us falling to the ground. "I don't understand why uncle Qrow and dad told me to keep this a secret. It's so cool!" She pointed out to me. I had suspicions. Qrow seemed especially worried when he had learned about Ruby's new powers. He went as far to swear Ruby never to use these powers in front of anyone else unless it was a life or death situation.

"Maybe he doesn't want people to be jealous, I know I am." I say as I kick Ruby off me and into the air. She simply doesn't fall back down as she hovers several feet above me. I look at her glowing eyes as she continued to float above me.

"Don't be jealous Yang you've ahhh... ummmm..." Ruby said before she turned herself upside down in the air, adopting a adorable thinking pose befitting my little sister. She hovered there several seconds before her scroll made an alert sound. She took it out and I could tell it was her aura reader telling her she just fell below 20%.

"Wow those powers sure do use up your aura real fast Rubes." I say. Watching as ruby righted herself before touching down. Her eyes stopped glowing. She stretched like she had just woke up.

"Yeah. It also leaves me feeling pretty tired." She said. She did seem to look tired and I could even see some sweat on her forehead. "Let's go home." She said and we began walking.

(Can't seem to make transition markers stay so this is it now.)

I squint my uncovered right eye as I looked across the water at an island. I felt a strange kind of pull, similar to the one I got when I was talking to the nine-tails but this one wasn't painful. I followed the pull to find where it came from but it led me to a cliff overlooking water.

"That looks like Patch." I say to no one in particular. I feel the wind suddenly pick up a bit. My new jacket flapping in the wind behind me. The uchiha crest now proudly displayed on my new clothes. The ones I had on when I stole them back from the hospital were torn. I was now garbed in a lot of black. A short sleeved black shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and a short sleeved black jacket. I still had my black fingerless glove covering the crescent moon on my left hand.

After watching the island from a distance for a minute or so the pulling stopped. I waited a moment before pulling one of my magnums out of its holster and spinning around to point the barrel of my gun at Ozpin. "Good morning." He said cheerfully before he takes a sip of his coffee.

I put my gun in my holster as I turn back around to overlook the water. "How did you find me?" I ask. I wasn't really interested in his answer

He walked forward to stand next to me. "Well when I have every contact I know looking for someone, and that someone begins running through traffic and across rooftops to get somewhere, that person gets seen." He says before he becomes he becomes more serious. "You were the only one of the team we could find. What happened on the mission?" He asked.

I continue to stare out at the island. "...The last time I had this strange feeling, it was when I was when that woman... amber was being attacked. I then felt it several times again but it felt...halved somehow. Now I'm getting the feeling again... but it's different and it's coming from Patch." I turn to look at him. My uncovered eye looking straight into his. He seemed surprised and interested in "... I'm no fool. I've already figured some things out... The woman who was attacked was a maiden." I ask more than say.

He looks me in the eye for a few seconds before silently nodding. I begin speaking again, "On our mission we found the trapped soul of the summer maiden, but I could see and hear her... Ruby's Mom was the previous summer maiden." I again state. Looking for a response.

He chuckled. But nodded saying, "It's funny but her name was Summer even before she became a maiden." He said as he broke eye contact to look towards Patch.

"I may not know everything, but I do know that there is some kind of special selection process to make a new maiden when the previous dies. The fact that the feeling is on patch of all places can't be just coincidence." I finally finish. I look at him for some kind of response.

He says silent for several seconds before saying, "Ruby Rose is now the Summer maiden." He then turned to me before continuing. "Now, let me ask a question." His face turns serious as he throws his coffee mug off the cliff and grabs his can with both hands. "How did you obtain the long missing Relic of Destruction located on your left hand?"

(Can't seem to make transition markers stay so this is it now.)

"Another round for me and my brother-in-law! Most days I can get even get him to even pick up a beer, so you better believe I'm taking advantage of this!" Qrow said. The waiter walked over and poured him and I another round of whisky.

"I'm trying to destress, not get kidney failure Qrow." I say. My head laying down on the bar table as I try to stop the world from spinning. He looks at me with reassuring eyes.

He then finished his new drink before turning to me. "I told you there is nothing to worry about. Ozpin will invite her to beacon early so that she will be protected." He told me. It didn't help me worry less.

"You saw what they did to Amber. So I think I'm allowed to be worried."

(Can't seem to make transition markers stay so this is it now.)

I know I'm sort of being held hostage as a new student of beacon, but honestly if my team was still alive Raven would have sent us to attend anyway.

After telling Ozpin most of the story involving the nine tails and the mission he didn't seem to ask any more questions. I was surprised when he told me he had actually seen the Nine-tails once. He would have never guessed it could talk but he was very open minded.

Now I'm being forced to attend his school. His reasoning being that because I used the relic in front of one of Salem's people, it's safe to assume she will gun for me. I told Ozpin if he tried to put me on another team I would kill all three of my teammates. I don't think I could handle another rendition of Squad 7 or team SIRS.

Squad 7... Ozpin certainly reminded me of Kakashi. Put a book of porn in his hand and have him start being late to everything and It might trigger some form of ptsd.

I walk the empty halls of my new place of residence. It is Summer break so almost all the students are at home. As far as I can tell only the students that don't have anyone to go back to remain. Ozpin told me to try to make some friends. Unless I find another naruto I very much doubt I will find friends here... 'Dear Oum, I hope I didn't jinx myself.'

I feel two passive presents when I'm in the school. Ozpin decided to come clean when I asked about it. One was another Relic hidden in Emerald Forest, only accessible by the Summer Maiden. 'Isn't that convenient.' I think to myself. And the other was the comatose Fall Maiden hidden in the vault of the school. 'So many pieces of this game will be in Beacon.' I think to myself as I head outside to train.

(Can't seem to make transition markers stay so this is it now.)

I look at the hole my attack made in the bolder. My range of powers had increased. I stand up straight and look into the sky. 'It's going to rain soon.' I think. I hear footsteps. I turn to my right to see Glynda walking towards me with a rain jacket on.

"Ozpin thought I should inform you that it will begin raining soon. It is supposed to be a heavy thunderstorm." She says to me. Not a few seconds later I feel a raindrop land on my shoulder.

"Tell Ozpin he can mind his own business." I tell her. The rain starts to pick up. I hear thunder in the distance.

She looks at me annoyed. "You need to stop acting like this. I don't understand why you refuse to help us and refuse help. We only want to see what's best for you." She says. I look at her for several seconds with my one charcoal eye.

"Stop?" I ask her. She looks surprised by my reaction but she nods her head. "My father... My mother... My entire team. Bring them all back. Then I will stop." I say coldly.

Her face shits to one of sadness "You know that can't be done. But Ozpin is so much stronger than you think and he will help-" She gets cut off as a lightning bolt strikes little less than a mile away.

"Ozpin can't help me, because I'm now stronger than him." I say to her. Her face shows her distaste for my comment.

"You are merely a boy, you haven't even been to a huntsman school. You're inexperienced and have not had the proper guidance to even take me on." She says with confidence. I smirk at her. Before I back up and jumping on top of the bolder I had been practicing on. The lightning strikes but doesn't disappear this time instead it begins to bend into a single point in the air. Lightning strikes increase in speed all of them bending to the single point.

I channel lightning into my hand and the air. I lift my hand towards the sky. "You see Glynda that's where you are incorrect." I say to her the smirk never leaving my face. The lightning in my hand travels upwards. *KRAKRAKAKOOOM*

Her head turns up in surprise. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

(One month later)

I am laying down on a grass bed near the cliff of emerald forest. My eye closed as I simply rest and think. I lift my left and and extend my pointer and middle finger of my hand before poking myself in the forehead. As usual the feeling brings about the emotions connected to the act but instead of pushing them away, I embrace them.

Memories of Itachi, and Sarada. Now that I think about it my mother did that to me a few times as well. A soft smile appeared on my face. "Is there some untold meaning behind that action?" I hear Glynda ask. And just like that most of my happiness leaves me.

"I was happy until you showed up." I say to her. My annoyance was clear by my tone.

She seemed to contemplate that before responding. "Well I'll make sure to poke you whenever you're in a bad mood." She said. It took a lot of self control to not try to stab her for that smartass comment.

"Ever do that and I will cut off your hand." I growled out at her. My mood thoroughly ruined I get up and turn to her. "Was there a reason you decided to find me?" I ask. She opens her scroll before tapping it a few times. My scroll pings and I open it up.

"Ozpin has another mission for you. You should be finished just before initiation." She turns around but looks back to me. "Which you will still have to attend." She said before walking away.

(Can't seem to make transition markers stay so this is it now.)

"I can't believe we get to go to beacon together!" Ruby said bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, who would have thought my baby sister was good enough to get a invite from Ozpin himself 2 years early." Yang said. Several heads on the bullhead turned at that little piece of information. Ruby Rose turned the color of her name at the attention.

"Shhhh Yang. Don't say that so loud. I don't want people to get the wrong idea." Ruby tried to whisper but it essentially came out at regular volume.

Yang chuckled at her sister's embarrassment. "I think they should all know not to mess with my little sister! Not because she is amazing, but because I will kick their butt." Said yang. All of the heads turned away at that except some of the males who had taken to checking her out.

(Meanwhile.)

"Fuck!" I shouted as I jumped away. The ground around where I was standing glowed and made a screaming noise before exploding. 'This woman is becoming a serious pain in my ass.'

The ruble flying in the air suddenly began glowing before coming together to form sharp chunks. They suddenly all flew at me. My sharingan analyzed them. I shot all of them that would have hit me. The ones that past me suddenly turned around and flew towards my back.

I turn my magnums into swords and flow my lightning through them as I begin cutting through the rubble. My eye flicked to the left and I bent backwards to dodge an arrow to my head. "I don't know why my master wants you dead so badly but you sure are making me work for it." She said quite thoroughly annoyed.

I jump up as the ground beneath me glows again. 'We're the hell did the ice bitch run off to? She was supposed to be helping me.' I think to myself. I slammed my sword into the ground to make me stop sliding. Once I did I shot off towards the woman. She shot arrows at me but I simply moved out of the way of them. She changed tactics. Her eyes began to glow but I couldn't tell. Suddenly I was frozen to the ground, My legs trapped in Ice. I slammed my sword into the ice breaking it just in time to dodge out of the way of a wall of fire.

(Can't seem to make transition markers stay so this is it now.)

"I'm just saying, motion sickness is a much more common problem then people are led to believe." The boy who I learned to be named Jaune said.

"Will you stop talking about your vomit if I say I believe you?" I ask. I really did believe him, but I also wanted a less gross topic.

He playfully glares at me as he says, "Ok, how about we talk about how you nearly sent both you and that girl back to vale with that explosion?" My cheeks redden as I remember that bit of embarrassment.

"Maybe if she hadn't sneaked up on me, I wouldn't have been startled like that!" I shout out puffing myself up in defiance.

"First off, it's snuck. Second, not everyone happens to have a huge dust crystal stuffed up their sleeve like you apparently do." Jaune teases. I give a nervous chuckle at that.

"Right... dust crystal." I say, realizing that I had already failed to avoid using my maiden powers due to being startled.

We walk for several more seconds before Jaune speaks up. "Hey Ruby, do you know where we are going?"

(Can't seem to make transition markers stay so this is it now.)

"What is wrong with you?!? You let her get away!" I yell at Winter. We had her with almost no arua and winter decided that completing the mission was more important. We were doing a simple extermination mission.

"I was doing what we were hired to do. Your petty grudge comes second." Winter said to me. I look at the woman like she was insane.

"Hired?!? Woman, that should be your mortal enemy that just got away!" I shout at her. This woman really knew nothing if she didn't agree.

She just turned to look at me before saying, "Our mission is complete. You've got a long ride back to beacon so get going." She said as she pointed to the bullhead.

(Can't seem to make transition markers stay so this is it now.)

"It's one big sleep over." Yang said as she landed next to me. I look around at what she was referring to.

"I guess it is, but I didn't get invited to many of those." I say honestly. I continue to look around.

"It's probably because you would always get so excited you would never actually fall asleep or let anyone else fall asleep for that matter." Yang said. Her eyes scanning the boys flexing their muscles.

"Yeah, well I probably didn't have the best of friends." I say. I see Jaune in a onesie and get a small laugh out of it.

Her eyes landed on a girl in black wearing a bow in the corner. My eyes widened as I remembered her from this morning. "Hey that's the girl that helped me this morning." I told Yang.

"Really?" She said deviously. "Well, I think this is a chance for you to make some good friends." She said as she got up, pulling me with her.

"No no. Please don't." I say but she ignores me as continued to pull me towards the girl.

"Hello my sister informed me you two have met." Yang said. She looks up from her book and to give us a short glance.

"You're the girl that blew up." She said to me, her eyes lingered on Yang for some reason. I thought about curling into a ball and crying at that moment.

"Uh, Yeah that was me. That doesn't happen often... My name is Ruby." I said to her. She didn't respond for several seconds continuing to watch Yang, before her eyes finally landed on me.

"Blake. It's nice to meet you." She said.


	10. The loner

I walk towards Ozpin and Glynda standing at the edge of the cliff. Glynda turns around hearing my footsteps. "You're late."

"Hn." I respond, continuing towards the cliff. Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee as I pass them.

"Don't make eye contact with anyone if you insist on not having a partner and grab a white bishop." He says. Without looking up from his tablet.

"Hn." I say again before I walk right off the cliff.

"... Mission must have not gone well." Ozpin said to Glynda. She simply stared bewildered at where sasuke walked off.

(Transition)

I feel the air flying past me. My coat flapping violently. I get a little less than 800 feet from the ground before I pull both of my swords out and stab them into the cliff behind me. My descent is slow down coming to a near stop just as I touch the ground. I begin walking my slow pace again as I put my weapons away.

(Transition)

"Come on there no point in fighting them if we don't have to." Ruby said as she began leading them back to the cliff. Ruby could probably take them on with her powers but she is supposed to be incognito.

They all begin following her as they run away from the deathstalker and nethermore. They take cover in the trees waiting for the nethermore to finish its pass when Nora pointed out, "Oh look, that person is suicidal!"

Everyone turns to where she is pointing to see someone slowly walking out of the safety of the tree line back towards the deathstalker and where the relics were. "What are you doing?!? You can't fight those things by yourself!!!" Pyrrha shouted out to him.

{Naruto Shippūden OST 2 - shiren}

"Watch me." He said. The nethermore saw him and decided to strike. The boy didn't even flinch and only at the last second did he simply pivot out of the way of the feather. His jacket barely even moving when he did.

The boy just kept slowly walking and dodging the feathers. The red and white fan sewn proudly on the back of his jacket. One went towards his head and he simply tilted his head right as it flew past him.

"I wish I could be that cool." Jaune whined. Pyrrha patted him on the back as they all stood and watched. Ren was the only one who seemed to want to do something to help him.

"He is going to get himself killed." Ren said.

"Yup." Nora quickly replied.

Ren stood in thought for several seconds before speaking again. "We should do something." He said with concern.

"Probably." She again replies. But she obviously isn't one who is going to help him.

Sasuke dropped down to one knee underneath another feather but then stayed there. He grabs his left hand with his right and points his hands open palm towards the ground.

Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!*

Everyone within earshot of him was now hearing a familiar noise. "That sounds like... Birds. Lots of them." Blake said to Yang. They watched as lightning sprang forth from his hand, lightning arcs going in all directions, the ground beneath his hand now had a hole. "That must be the new arrivals semblance." Blake again said to Yang. When she didn't get a response she looked to her partner to find Yang glaring resentfully at the new arrival.

"The new arrival... his name is Sasuke." She growled out. Sasuke lifted up his head, his right eye now red, he had a smirk on his face. He shifted his right hand up to his shoulder before moving his left hand to the side. It tore up the ground as it moved.

REEEEKKKK*

What sounded like an eagle cry rang out as Sasuke shot off in a sprint towards the deathstalker. The ground tearing up in a trail from the lightning. The deathstalker shot its tail forwards hoping to impale Sasuke. Sasuke simply brushed past it before lifting his hand and slamming it into the deathstalkers skull.

It screams for a second as it twitches before it goes limp, dead. He removes his hand and turns to the giant nethermore that decided to try attacking with its talons. Sasuke flattens out his hand and runs at it. He brings his arm up and suddenly the lightning extended like a long spear upwards. He slid under the nethermore as his attack sliced it clean in half.

Everyone in the clearing, even Yang, stood shell shocked as he stood up from his slide, the nethermores two half's slamming into the ground behind him. Sasuke stood for several seconds, before continuing towards the ruins holding the relics. The red and white fan sitting proudly on his back for the onlookers to see.

(Later)

"Lead by Cardinal Winchester." Ozpin said. The student body began clapping for the new team as the next group walked up.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You retrieved the White Rooks, so from now on you will be team JNPR or juniper, led by Jaune Arc." he finished. The school began clapping again.

"Uh What?" Jaune asked confused.

"Congratulations young man... and finally Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You four collected the white knight pieces. As of today you will be known as team RWBY or Ruby, led by Ruby Rose." He said. A look of shock was written on her face, irritation was on Weiss's.

"Students of Beacon. I present to you, the new teams of Beacon." He finished the clapping began again.

"Um Professor Ozpin?" Pyrrha spoke up. The sophomores and up began leaving.

"Yes miss Nikos?" He asked already knowing what it likely was she was going to ask.

"What about the boy that took on the deathstaker and nethermore? Doesn't he need a team? And where is he for that matter." She asked. That got the attention of everyone, and the confusion of team CDNL.

Ozpin turned to them before saying, "The boy you are speaking of is named Sasuke... Uchiha. And he doesn't need a team and adamantly refused to be on one. And my best guess is he is probably training somewhere secluded."

Weiss was the first to speak up again after that. "You let him refuse having a team? And what do you mean he doesn't need one?"

Ozpin sighs before answering her. "Sasuke made specially sure not to make eye contact with anyone and he was smart enough to figure out to grab both White Bishops... He doesn't need a team because he has the skill and experience of a fully fledged huntsmen, he simply doesn't have a license." Ozpin finished.

Ruby stared at her feet with a blank face. "...Sasuke, huh?"

(Elsewhere)

"Mind your surroundings Mr. Uchiha." Oobleck said after he slammed his club into the back of sasuke's head. Sasuke ducked under the second swing hoping that the club would catch Port by surprise but these two were much more experienced than that. The club stopped an inch away from professor Port's face and then went down to follow Sasuke.

Sasuke pushes off of professor Ports axe just before the club swung where he was standing. Sasuke rolled into a crouch but his eye widened when he saw professor port less than two feet from him pointing his gun at him. Sasuke jumped left as the ground beneath him splintered from the gun blasting.

Sasuke again scanned the the field only to see Oobleck finish downing his coffee before turning it back into a club. "A piece of advice for you Mr. Uchiha... I highly recommend you don't try to block this." Oobleck got into a batting stance before he disappeared with unrealistic speed. Sasuke could only track it thanks to the sharingan.

He said not to block but Sasuke wasn't fast enough to doge. Sasuke raises his sword to block the swing from. It slammed into his sword and he stopped it before it hit him but Ooblecks momentum sent them both flying. Sasuke's back slammed again and again tearing through trees and rock as he continued to hold back Ooblecks swing. They finally stopped when the slammed into the cliff side.

Sasuke felt all of his bones rattling but that didn't stop him. He slid his swords handle and turned it into two. He held back Ooblecks swing with one while he twirled the other into a reverse grip before electrifying it and stabbing at the professor. He was unsuccessful when professor port used his axe to protect his colleague.

Sasuke locked his sword in the crevice of the axe before stabbing into the ground pinning both in place. Sasuke then used the push from Ooblecks to send himself into a spin. Sasuke axe kicked Oobleck on the shoulder as well as slammed the other foot into the chin of Port.

Sasuke landed in a crouch but stumbled in surprise when Oobleck said. "That's a good place to call it for the day."

Sasuke sighs as he realized why. He pulled out his scroll and saw that he was in the red. Sasuke looked and saw that Port and Oobleck had a quarter and half of their aura left respectively.

"Come now, let us rest. We have the first day of the school year tomorrow." Port said as he began walking back towards the school.

"Hn." Sasuke replied before saying, "I'll follow you up later. I want to train some more."

 ** _Author note: I would apologize for not updating but I'm not going to. My best friend came to visit and you bet your ass I wasn't going to waste my time with this. It was great, we got drunk a couple times, went to a gun range and a strip club. I had a hell of a time having an ass and a pair of titties shoved in my face for the first time since Junior year of high school. (Get money) Anyway, things will pick back up so don't worry about it_**.

L


	11. The scars left behind

When I woke up after promptly collapsing into bed early this morning, I looked at the clock to realize I had already missed my first class and second was starting soon. I slowly got up and went to the bathroom for a shower. After brushing my teeth I got dressed into the uncomfortable uniform. I left my glove on my left hand and the white bandage to cover my left eye, but other than that, my uniform was normal.

'I missed Ports class, so right now is Glynda's class with combat training.' I thought as I looked at my schedule. I begin walking through the halls to the class. When I finally make it to the class it seems she is just finishing up teaching the rules of fighting in the class.

"Mr. Uchiha. I know you have been given some special privileges but that does not excuse you to be late to my class." Glynda says before I even close the door. I see all heads turn towards me in an instant and hear some begin to whisper.

"I got back from the mission Ozpin have during the initiation yesterday. Hunters are supposed to get the whole next day off for recuperation after a mission." I said as I began walking towards the nearest empty seat. The whispering picked up even more after that.

"Yes, but as we both know you wouldn't actually use that time to recover. You didn't even take a break after the initiation before you started training again and then later fought both Port and Oobleck. And you had just got back from a mission. You don't know the meaning of the word rest." She said in a matter of fact tone. I looked at seat next to the one I was making my way to. My eyes widened when I saw blond hair and blue eyes looking at me. I could have sworn I saw Naruto for a minute but I looked and saw no whiskers on him.

I was so distracted that I didn't even realize Glynda had volunteered me to be the first match of day for coming late. She asked for another volunteer and Pyrrha went to raise her hand but someone beat her to it.

"I want to fight him!" I heard someone shout out. I snapped back to reality and looked to see who spoke, my eyes again widened in surprise when they stopped on a large amount of blond hair and violet eyes glaring at me. I let my surprise turn to a smirk.

"It's good to see you... Yang."

(Third POV) was

Sasuke unlike the rest of the class wasn't changed into combat gear like everyone else. When Glynda suggested he get changed and get his weapons he said "I won't need them."

That confidence seemed to anger Yang even more. When sasuke got up to the stage he simply took off his blazer and tie and threw them to the side. The aura machine brought both of their auras to the screen. Sasuke's was already at half from lack of rest. When asked about it sasuke replied, "It won't matter."

The two stood apart on other sides of the stage. Glynda began to speak. "Alright, when someone's aura goes into the red, they lose. When the timer gets to zero you-." *BANG*

Yang used her gauntlets to shoot off at him at max speed. She slammed into his chest and straddled it when Sasuke fell to the ground. She cocked her left fist back and fired her gauntlet, giving it more momentum before slamming her fist into his cheek.

She cocked back her right fist to follow up but hesitated. Sasuke didn't move. His head was laying on its side, his single black eye stared up unfazed. He brought his head back up to face her. Yang shot the gauntlet, slamming her fist into his other cheek. This time blood splattered on the ground when his head turned. But he lays there before turning his head back to face her, still completely unfazed by her attacks.

Her eye widened as she looked at the blood, before she looked up at the board. His aura hadn't moved at all. He wasn't using it to protect himself. "Why wouldn't you..." she thought out loud without realizing.

"Because of how weak you are." He said. His voice startled her, her head whipped back to face him only to have him spit blood into her eyes. She flinched. She cocked her fist back ready to do a blind swing. She felt him grab the collar of her jacket with both hands and pull before he slammed his head into her own.

Sasuke then grabbed her throat with his right hand and squeezed. She reached for his hand, dropping any defense she had left to claw at her throat. His gloved left hand coated with lightning and the familiar chirping noises followed. He slammed his left hand into her upper left side. The attack cut right through her aura but didn't pierce her.

But it wasn't meant to. Yang's mind went blank and all the muscles in her body stopped listening to her as she had all of the wind knocked out of her. Sasuke let go of her throat after sliding out from under her. Before she could collapse on the ground, Sasuke mule kicked her in the chest with both feet sending her skidding back. When she finally came to a stop, all she could do was lay there unable to move and barely able to breathe.

Ruby cried out. "What just happened?!?!" The rest of the class seemed equally surprised and confused.

'Such brutal efficiency.' Glynda thought to herself

Sasuke now standing began talking, although she could barely understand it. "The weakest point in the human body is the liver. It barely takes a fist moving 5 meters per second to rupture it and the average person can throw a punch at 6 meters per second." He began walking over to her as she desperately tried to get up from laying on the floor.

"The liver when hit, if unruptured, expands from the pressure added to it, but that pressure stops it from working. Without a working liver and you will die. In a desperate attempt to survive, your brain will force you to the ground and stop you from being able to move so that the pressure will dissipate throughout your body as quickly as possible." He finished now standing over her. He scoffed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Catch your breath and get back up. I want a real fight this time." He said as he walked back to his side of the stage.

On her knees now, she finally replied, "Don't you worry, you'll get everything that's coming to you."

(Sasuke POV)

She stumbled to her two feet. Spreading them apart her arms at her sides. She took several deep breaths. Her hair began to glow and her eyes turned red. I could see what looked like fire grow around her as the ground beneath her splintered.

I let a smirk appear on my face as I shifted into a fighting stance. "Hn." I said as my excitement boiled.

She shot forward. I jumped over her punch just in time. The ground shattered where I once stood. I landed in a backflip. I pushed my open palm against her strike to redirect it. She used my redirect to put herself into a spin and outstretched her leg. I barely brought up my arms in an X, and when her leg landed, I clamped down with one hand.

She swung at me with her fist. I caught the brace of her gauntlet. She kicked at me with her free leg and I was forced to used my crossed arms to block it.

She had both my arms completely occupied with her two legs and one arm. She aimed her free arm at my face and my surprise showed when my eyes widened. I tilted my head back just enough to dodge the shotgun round she shot at me. She went to shoot again but I quickly threw her away from me.

"Oh I'm impressed. Behind all that hair and childish antics it seems you might actually be a fighter." I insulted, hoping to get even more out of her.

Yang glared at me even harder now. "And behind that infuriating snark is a dead man." She said as she prepared to attack again.

"Yang... you wouldn't believe the kind of dead men I have behind me." I said as I shifted into another stance. That comment seemed to have gotten a pause out of her... and the entire class for that matter.

"...Well, that was fucking ominous!" An unknown individual said. Suddenly Yang shoots behind her again launching forward

"How predictable." I said out loud. But she was anything but. She drew back her fist and I prepared to block but instead of swinging she slammed her forehead to mine. She then swung with her fist and I felt it just graze my chest as I dodge.

I grabbed her arm and wrapped mine around it locking it in place. I then proceeded to knee her in the stomach and then punch her in the side with my free hand. Just before she could punch me with her free hand, I kicked her away from me.

She shot at me from a distance and I had to jump back to avoid the rounds. My back hits a wall as she reloads her now empty gauntlets. I turn to her, the smirk having never left my face.

"Well I guess that's it, huh?" I jabbed at her. She seemed to have no hidden ability's or good ideas left.

She growled angrily, "Don't act so smug, I literally have you backed against the wall." She retorted.

That made me laugh. "HAAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA" She seemed confused and angry at my laughter and lack of seriousness from her threat.

"What's so funny?" She managed to growl out.

I couldn't help it as I finished laughing. "HA HA HA HA ha ha..." I managed to calm my laughter before I spoke again. "You really haven't noticed. Have you?" I ask her. The smirk still on my face.

"Noticed what!?!?" She yelled out enraged and ready to pounce again.

"I'm not even using my eye's power." She was confused for a second, but her mind clicked and her face shifted to one of realization as she stared into my single black eye.

"It's called the sharingan by the way." I told her. I close my eye and reopened it, the sharingan now displaying itself. She flinched when she realized I was playing that entire time. 'She couldn't even get one good hit after we began. This might just be overkill.' I think to myself.

"Now... let me show you the strength I left to obtain." I said as I broke into a sprint towards her. She swung at me but I saw the attack and made an appropriate counter.

I spun on my foot, sliding under her swing, and slammed my other foot into her chest. She began to stumble backwards and I slammed my fist into her face. She began to fly backwards but I grabbed her jacket and pulled her back. I drove my knee into her chest and slammed my forehead into hers. I grabbed her right gauntlet and pressed the button on it turning it back to a Bracelet. I then kicked her across the room, sliding her bracelet off her arm and putting it onto my right hand.

She rolled to her feet just in time to jump back as I used her gauntlet to shoot where she was standing. When she landed she looked stunned at the fact I was using her weapon with no prior training.

"It's a little small... but it will work." I said to no one. We stood their, looking into echothers eyes for several seconds... before I broke apart into lots of snakes? She looked around terrified at the snakes that weren't there. The entire class was confused at to what was happening. 'Good to know genjutsu still works.'

I fired behind me launching me forwards and slid to a stop just underneath her before I slammed the bottom of my foot into her chin, sending her flying into the air. I shot at the ground and my back slammed into her chest mid air. I outstretched the gauntlet arm and fired again. It spun me midair and slammed my elbow into her face with damaging strength. I then outstretched my arm over her back and fired the gauntlet as many times as I could as fast as I could before it drove her flat into the ground.

I got up and looked at her. She was now unconscious and I saw she had no aura left. I turned my back towards her and began walking away before I threw the bracelet back at her unconscious form.


	12. The surprise

**_From what I understand, some of you didn't actually read what I said and you at best scanned my rant. That's truly hurtful to me because i expect to be taken seriously when I put no amount of thought or effort into something._**

 ** _What I'm guessing happened was all of your eyes seemed to have focused on me saying I was bullied and you didn't seem to read the next 3 sentences. After that you just went and commented how I was a crybaby little bitch... these comments were from guest accounts._**

 ** _Funnily enough someone messaged me that I can turn off Anonymous reviews. So now you can't see those but I still get emailed them annoyingly enough. Let's read some of these reviews and shame them for their stupidity and lack of for forethought._**

 ** _From: guest_**

 ** _":Yang sucks massive cock just like this shit fanfic. Kys virgin."_**

 ** _Well, their is several things wrong with this, but let's break it down. Yang is not a real person, therefore she can not possibly suck cock, just like whoever your waifu is and are angry sasuke will not be with, will never actually love you sir. I've already explained why it a Yang x sasuke story so I don't need to go into that._**

 ** _My fanfic in your eyes obviously sucks and their is nothing I can do about that. If you used a account I would have liked to ask you why you feel that way while ignoring everything else you've said._**

 ** _"Kys virgin." Well if you had read one of my previous authors notes you would know that while I'm hitting a low streak right now, I am not a virgin. And I don't really see any reason to kill myself because while I don't have a girlfriend I Most certainly have money._**

 ** _From: derp (guest)_**

 ** _"You sound like a little bitch. How about giving no fucking help."_**

 ** _I sound like a little bitch. To be fair i never actually complained during that entire thing (minis the fetish thing) I was just stating facts. Like how most of you people were already 'no fucking help'_**

 ** _From: guest_**

 ** _(This was the actual spelling.)_**

 ** _"Your just a gay pusy. Learn to tuoughen the fuck up you baby."_**

 ** _Your just a fucking idiot. I gave you a list of things you could have called me they it would actually be true. I am not a 'gay pusy' and I'm certainly not a baby. Maybe a baby killer(abortion) but not a baby. And I was telling you people to toughen up._**

 ** _Weirdly enough my follows on this story went down while my favorites went up. I'm getting mixed messages here. Anyway here's the chapter I promised._**

When I came to I found myself in the school infirmary, not that I knew that as this was my first time being there. "She's awake." I heard Blake say. I look to my left and see Blake and Weiss sitting in chairs next to the bed I was in. I feel movement to the right of me and look to see Ruby sitting on the side of the bed.

"You got your butt kicked sis." She said. A sad smile on her face. I sit up and look down at my lap. 'It still hasn't changed.' I think to myself.

My hands both grab my head as I growled out in frustration. "Your taking this real hard for a simple loss." My partner notes. I look over to her. She says quite for several seconds before she continued to speak. "You already knew who he was before you took the initiation."

I sigh as my hands fall back to my lap. Ruby beats me to it. "His name is Sasuke... he went to school with Yang, and after his parents died in one of the first White Fang's first fire bombings, he came to live with us." Ruby finished.

I didn't see it but my partner looked quite disturbed at that piece of information. "So that's why he seems so cold." Blake said.

"White Fang... Animals the lot of them." Weiss said out with her distaste evident in her voice. I noticed that she seemed to be barely paying attention as she looked at something in her scroll. Blake shot her a glare and was about to speak but I felt the need to clarify on Blake's comment.

"No... Sasuke has always been cold... cold and calculative... he was one of the best in the class, right under me. After his parents died though... he became... hateful... He would lash out at people for no reason. He was extremely brutal in training and if you ever looked in his eyes you would feel like you were looking at a Grimm... And the weird thing is, he became stronger too... Two days after his parents died and suddenly he is able to take on some of the upperclassmen of our school... I could barely keep even with him." I finished as I stared at my crossed legs.

My whole team is quite for several seconds as they sit and think. Blake was the first to speak up. "You mentioned his eyes... he said something about them when you were fighting and you suddenly seemed crushed. Why was that about?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. The sharingan as he calls it, is an ability he gained when his parents died. When he activates it his whole fighting style changes. It's like he can see in slow motion... no it changed that night. Now it's like he can see what your going to do before you do it." I realized.

"That night?" Blake asked. My eyes glance at Ruby. She was staring at the ground no emotion shown on her face.

"The night Sasuke left." I answered. Weiss glanced up from her scroll.

"Why did he leave? I know he didn't exactly have anything holding him there but where would he go?" She asked, before looking back down at her scroll.

I realized then that I didn't really know why he left but I did know where he left to. "... As you already know, Ruby and me are sisters, but we have different mothers. My mother left me with our dad and never came back. He was so confused and lost that Ruby's Mom was a blessing for holding him together. My mother and her brother come from a clan that wonders remnant. I guess she cared more about the clan than me. But apparently Sasuke was invited to the clan by her personally. He didn't take the invitation immediately but one day him and I came across two white fang members about our age I'd guess. They had just robbed a dust shop just previously and we ended up fighting."

Blake's eyes widened as if she just realized something. She continued to stare at me wide eyed but no one noticed. "After it seemed they were defeated, he actually intended to kill them."

Blake's eyes narrowed as Weiss and Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. Ruby was the first to break the silence. "B-but you never-." I cut her off already knowing what she was going to ask.

"You were barley 10. You didn't need to know." I answered. "Anyway that he went to leave I and I tried to convince him to say and when that didn't work, I fought him. But it was weird. You see when he uses his sharingan it used to become red with two dot looking things in it. But when we went to fight I saw it move and a third dot appear in each eye. Suddenly when I used to be even with him at hand to hand, I couldn't touch him anymore. He knocked me unconscious without me even touching him."

I chuckled at the weird part of the experience. "I honestly expected to wake up on the forest floor to find myself being eaten alive by a Grimm. Or, not wake up at all. But instead I found myself in his bed at our house."

"Well, at least he isn't a savage." Weiss said. No longer looking at her scroll. I didn't bother replying to that comment.

"You asked me why I was taking the loss so hard? It's because now, I can't even touch him when he's not using the Sharingan." I confessed. The distance between us just keeps getting bigger.

"Well of course you we're going to lose. I'm mean just look at his record." Weiss said showing us what she had been searching for on her scroll. "He has two category 3 missions, a single category 4 and a single category 5 mission under his team stats. He had just got back yesterday from the category 4 mission." She said in awe.

"What do the categories mean?" Ruby asked quite confused. Weiss turned to her quite annoyed at her ignorance. "Didn't you pay attention at all in school?" She asked annoyed.

"Hey! I skipped two years! I didn't exactly learn everything I need to know!" Ruby replied. Weiss sighed before she began explaining.

"The category of the mission determines it's difficulty. The least difficult being one while 5 are the most difficult. As freshmen, later in the year we will be able to take category 1 missions under the supervision of a trained huntsman. On our second year we will still take the same type of mission just without a hunter. Junior year we can take category 2 and senior year we will be taking category 3 missions. Only when we graduate can we take category 4 missions as professional huntresses." Weiss finished explaining to Ruby.

"Wait what about category 5? When do we get those under our belts." Ruby asked.

Weiss looked saddened to have to answer the question. "Most people don't get any category 5 missions under their belt because most people don't survive that mission level." Weiss answered. Ruby's face shifted to one of realization. Weiss then swiped the screen. "And that seems to be the story for Sasuke's team."

The scroll zoomed out of sasuke's school profile to show 'Team SIRS or Team Skirrs.' And 4 separate photos of of 4 different people, one of which being Sasuke.

"Skirrs? Is that even a color?" Ruby asked as she scratched her head.

"It's not a color Ruby. It's a verb for moving fast, like flying or running." Blake explained she paused before continuing. "I'm going to guess from the name, they were a fast paced assault team."

"It doesn't say, but all three are KIA." Weiss pointed out as we continue to look at the files.

"Their files all all mostly empty other than a simple profile." I point out.

"This is the schools student listing. They weren't actually students so there won't be much on them." Weiss explained. She paused before continuing. "Most of his missions are classified as well."

"Wow, they were together for almost 4 years. They must have been close." Ruby said.

"Actually we weren't all that close." Said someone as the door opened. We all turned our heads to see Sasuke walk in. "I didn't even learn Shikī's last name was Nara until our third year." He said as he closed the the door.

My eyes met his. I was confused to find none of the hate I was used to when it came to him. He wore a simple blank expression. My anger towards him was probably more than he truly deserves but he probably didn't even realize the effect of him leaving had.

He stood there for several seconds. He finally spoke. "I didn't come here to fight." He said. I got up from the bed and walked towards him.

"I don't care why you came here and if you don't want a fight. I am still going to punch you. You have no idea what you did when you left." I reach him and stop in front of him. "I might have accepted it when you left but after I broke the news to ruby, she cried like our mother died all over again. Not only that but now she's all emo half the time!" I yelled at him.

"I don't act emo." Ruby defended herself or him. I wasn't sure which.

"That's a lie and you know it." I say to her. "Just the other night you mentioned how none of your 'friends' would ever invite you to a sleepover. You used to never think anything but happy thoughts but after he left you just haven't been the same." I say more for sasuke than her knowledge. I then look him in the eye again. "And no one hurts my little sister." Ruby goes back to looking at her feet quietly.

Sasuke barely pays attention to me as he begins walking over to ruby. He stops in front of her and stands there. Her eyes tilt upwards to meet his before he speaks. "Is this true Ruby?" He asks.

Her eyes dart back to her feet before she began speaking. "Well... you had been with us for a while and even though you didn't talk much, I kinda thought of you as family." She says before she began speaking faster. "And when you left you didn't even say goodbye and even though I thought of you as family, it became apparent you didn't feel the same and I was really sad that you left us and-" she stopped talking and squeaked in surprise when he flicked her forehead. She rubbed her forehead for a second before he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

{FFX Aurons theme}

Her eyes widened and mine did to at that. 'That's... different' I thought

"I didn't mean for you to get the wrong idea, but there was something I needed to do. I realize now I never truly needed to but I was simply in the wrong state of mind. I thought I was alone, but I wasn't." He turned to me. "I get that now." He began walking towards the door. I heard Weiss shuffle over to Ruby.

"Why are you both so amazed by a simple apology?" I heard Weiss ask.

"Sasuke would never apologize, even when he was in the wrong." Her eyes narrowed "Even when he accidentally ate the cookies you were saving." She said.

"I hope you realize that doesn't make everything suddenly ok between us. You got a lot to make up for." I said to him. He stops next to me. Suddenly faster than I can react he flicks me in the forehead as well. I see a small smile appear on his face.

"I'll make it up to you eventually." He says as he opens the door and paused. "It really is good to see you." He said, Before walking out and closing the door.

We stood there in silence staring at the door. "Whats with the head flicking?" Ruby asked. I rub where he flicked my head.

"Oh my Oum." Blake said. "Just a minute ago you were about to rip his throat out and now look at you. Blushing like a school girl." She pointed out. I noticed my cheeks did feel warm.

"Aren't we technically school girls though?" Ruby pointed out.

"Don't worry. He has a lot of making up to do." I said


	13. The familiar red

I stare in the mirror as I bring the razor down my neck, carful not to cut myself. I put the razor down and turn on the faucet. I clean off any leftover shaving cream and inspect myself in the mirror. I walked out of the bathroom and pick up my shirt off the bed slipping it over my head. I put on my glove and jacket, and grab my weapons before walking out the door.

As I hear the door close and lock behind me I notice something and internally rolled my eyes. I didn't have a whole lot of time to train this morning before classes start anyway so i might as well take care of this instead. I begin walking towards the exit of the school and down the trail to the forest.

As I walked through the forest, I listened to the noises around me. The sun was just starting to come up and there was a haze over the forest. I heard what I was listening for and decided to make my move. I walk past a very large tree and shift behind it before jumping up and silently disappearing into its branches.

I sit on a branch and wait...

Before long I hear movement again coming from the path I took. I look down and soon I see Ruby rose come into view under the tree I'm in. She seems to be quite confused. Probably because she has stalking me and has no idea where I went.

Continues to look around for another minute before I finally decide to show myself. I pull out my gun and turn it into its sword form, before throwing it downwards and pinning her cape to the ground.

"EEP!!" Ruby squeals out as she realizes she has be found. She tries to run but her cape stops her. She begins pulling on it desperately, to distracted to notice that I just jumped down behind her. I grab on to her hood before pulling out the sword. She tumbled forward but was stopped again by me holding her hood. She turns to see what she was stuck on now and her face seems to somehow get more pale.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Um... you know, walking around." She said nervously.

"Walking around?"

"Walking around."

"Following me?"

"Following you?" She asks

"Are you?"

"No." She answers. I stare at her and she continued to look back at me. "Yes." She finally answered as she turned away and looked down at her feet like a child getting scolded.

I internally roll my eyes again. "That's alright." I say as I let go of her hood. She looks up at me confused.

"Aren't you mad at me?" She asks. Honestly I don't know why people always ask twice.

"Why should I be? You have every reason to be curious." I say in return. As I resume walking in the direction I was going to originally. "I'm going to train." I look back at her. "...you could learn a thing or two if you feel up to joining." Her eyes showed excitement. At what I wasn't sure. Most people don't get excited to train.

(less than an hour later.)

"This isn't what I thought you meant by training." Ruby groaned. I struck her chest with an open palm. She stumbled back before stopping, I move towards her and she takes a wide swing with her right fist. I use my left hand to push it towards my right side while bringing up my right hand and bringing it down on her right shoulder before backhanding her across her cheek. She stumbled to the side but I grabbed her arm to keep her from falling to the ground.

"Your hand to hand skills are practically nonexistent. If you were ever without Crescent Rose you would be in trouble. Now try taking less wide swings, if you can make your strikes quicker then I will have less time to dodge and even less to counter." I say calmly. She regains her footing before I let go of her and take a few steps back.

She runs at me and she pulls back her fist and and quickly throws it forward. Her fist misses as I simply step back. I shoot my open palm into her chest while I hooked my foot behind her leg and pulled. She landed on the ground. "Ouch." She says. I jump on top of her and bring my fist back. I bring it forward and stopped just an inch away from her face.

She seemed startled but that was probably not the most urgent thing on my mind. The outline of her eyelids began to glow and I knew what was about to happen as I felt a familiar feeling in my chest. In her surprise she threw out her open palms at me and suddenly it felt like a gale force wind had hit me.

I flew several yards backwards straight through several trees before the attack dissipated. I began to roll on ground and to stop myself I pulled out my gun from its holster changed it and stabbed it into the ground. I slid back several more feet before finally coming to a stop.

I didn't feel hurt because my aura protected me from any damage but I was somewhat dizzy. Maybe a little bit disoriented. I didn't try to get up, preferring to lay there with my hand still tightly gripping my sword in the ground. I open my eyes to see that it wasn't just the trees I crashed through that were destroyed but it seemed a whole section of them were leveled.

I see Ruby run up to me and a kneel down, her loud and nervous apologies giving me a headache... or maybe I already have a headache.

"And suddenly you fist was in my face and I had forgotten were I was an-" I stop her by slapping my free hand over her mouth. She stops talking and I close my eyes to get my bearings. We stay like that for another ten seconds or so before I remove my hand and sit up.

"It wasn't your fault." I say as I attempt to crack my now stiff neck. "I should have taken what you are into account." She looks at me for several seconds before she begins to panic.

"What I am? I have no idea what your talking about. Haha." She says nervously. I stare at her for several seconds. She suddenly breaks. "How did you figure out? No one was supposed to know! You can't tell anyone!" She looked at me like I was about to tattle on her for something.

"Uh... Ozpin." I say. 'No one was supposed to know? How much does she know?' I think to myself. She couldn't have been told everything if she is questioning how I know.

"But why would Ozpin tell you that?" She looked slightly hurt but mostly confused. "How does Ozpin even know that?" She narrowed her eyes at me and scooted closer. Refusing to back down without a satisfactory answer.

'They are keeping her in the dark completely?!?' I think to myself. 'That's even more dangerous than telling her the whole truth. Ignorance is bliss, but it will make her an easy target.' I think quickly as for a half truth.

"On a mission, I was doing for Ozpin, Her soul reached out to me, telling me how to free her, because for some unknown reason, her soul couldn't rest. He informed me that she was something called a maiden and that you became her replacement." I say. I keep my eyes on her as she digested the information. Suddenly she slammed into my chest I'm a tight hug. I see a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." She said quietly. As she continued to hold on to my chest.

'This is better than crying so I'll take it.' I think to myself. After a minute of sitting there she finally let's go and sits up into a stretch and yawn.

"What time is it?" She says as she pulls out her scroll and looks at it. "We've got about an hour before classes start but i've been up since 3 to try and spy on you this morning?"

I'm momentarily befuddled. "3? I don't get up that early." I say I'm confusion. She looked a bit embarrassed when she told me, "I've already tried this twice but hadn't gotten up early enough both times. "

I roll my eyes at her antics. "Well, let's get going." I stand up and being walking. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck. I know what she is about to say and immediately give her an answer. "No."

"Oh come on! Yang never lets me cause her hair gets messed up!" She practically begs. "At least until we get to the school? I've been up since 3 and I'm tired. Please?" I look at her face over my shoulder. A puppy dog face looks back at me.

Let it be know that I, sasuke uchiha, have never fallen prey to the puppy dog face before and it didn't work this time either. But I decided, that this is a good way to start making amends. "Fine." I say.

"Yes!" She cheers. She jumps up and I hook the underneath of her legs in one swoop. Once she is up, she points with one hand. "Onward noble sasuke!"

I look back at her. "Treat me like a steed and I will throw you off." I threaten. She just laughed.

About 10 minutes or so into the trek back and I can tell from her breathing she has fallen asleep. 'Guess she really was tired.' I glanced over my to see her head laying on my shoulder. A familiar face comes to mind instead of Ruby's. 'For a moment I forgot it wasn't... nevermind.' I continue walking, now with a undetectable smile on my face. I was going to wake her when we got to the school but instead I just quietly walk in.

Most students are just waking up or are wandering the halls. I get several looks from the later. I also hear several calls of "aww." From some of the girls but things like that have long since stopped bothering me.

I reached the room that I think to be hers. My prediction being from the sound of Yang inside. I stop in front of the door before tapping it a few times with my foot. The door opens quickly and I'm greeted with Yang. "What do yo-!?" She begins but she she stops when she sees my shoulder. She stops and stared for several seconds, I see Blake's head pop out from behind Yang.

"Looks like you found her." She says before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

"I believe this is yours." I say. Her face becomes quite unreadable, which was surprising for her to say the least.

"Why do you have my sister?" She says calmly. I can tell she is thinking of punching me but also wants to hear the situation first. I think she might even hit me regardless weather I'm holding ruby or not.

"She can tell you later." I look over my shoulder, "Hey, Ruby. Wake up." I say softly as I give her a small shake.

"Hmmm. Morning already?" She says as she doesn't move.

"You've already been awake this morning." I tell her. She continued to not move, before she suddenly shot up. Deciding I didn't feel like falling I simply let go and she fell to the ground. I walk away and head back to my room, feeling the eyes on the back of my head.

I hear Yang say "So, you want to explain that?" Before ruby chuckled nervously, "Um, it's a funny story sorta. Actually maybe just weird."

I turn the corner my small smile now visible.


	14. The other half

_The Hawk landed on my shoulder and I lifted my single arm to get the letter from it. I look at the letter and noticed it was quite formal. I unfurled it and began reading it. My eyes widened as I felt a wave of emotions. I can't deny anger was one, but it was overshadowed by joy. I look to my left to see my student Boruto staring at me curiously. "When were you planning on mentioning this? You didn't even bother asking me first." I say to him as I throw it to him. He begins reading it and he almost immediately looked up at me like he's seen a ghost._

 _"I didn't expect her to even start sending out invitations before we got back to the village. I was planning on mentioning it then." He hastily explained, looking quite prepared to flee._

 _I give him the evil eye for a good minute before I give up. *sigh* "You are every bit as idiotic as your father." I put my response in the invite and sent the hawk on its way._

 _I begin walking away. "Where are you going?" Boruto asked confused._

 _"Back to the village, and you are coming with." I say to him. He looks befuddled._

 _"What about the mission?" He asks. I almost wish to slap him for such a stupid question but that's not an uchiha like thing to do. I make a hand sign and a explosion echos in the distance._

 _"Did you just kill the target?!?! We were supposed to capture him alive!" He looks at me like I've gone insane._

 _"No... we were supposed to capture if possible for a bonus. And I'm not wasting my time with this." I answer him. I continue walking away._

 _"Now let's get going. It's not everyday you learn your daughter is getting married... and you both have my blessings by the way. Now let's go." I finish. He doesn't move for several seconds before he hastily jogged up beside me._

 _"So does this mean I should start calling you dad?" He asks in a joking tone._

 _A few years after that, my daughter gave birth to two twin boys. One was blond with blue eyes, and the other had black hair and silver eyes. It was curious, but the black hair was red at the tips. Naruto chocked it up to his mother's genes. But I was more concerned about the fact that it seemed the sharingan would no longer be passed down. Maybe it would be better that way. The boys silver eyes still seemed to hold some form of power. Either way I loved my grandchildren and to protect them I had to continue wondering the elemental nations, watching and waiting for any threats to show themselves._

When I wake up I'm immediately annoyed. It's not often I have a pleasant dream.

(Combat class)

(Jaune POV)

"Keep your shield up." He say as He jab me in the chest. I stumbled back and corrected my mistake. He runs at me and I take a wide swing with my sword. He just steps back and then hits me again. "When you attack make sure not to over extend or you just leave yourself vulnerable."

"I get your trying to help me, but I'm not really sure how to apply most of your advice." I say as I catch my breath. He just raises an eyebrow at me.

"Then why don't you try asking someone for help." He says. His eyes watched me, but it almost looked like he was looking for something specific.

I stay silent. He sighed before lightning formed on his hand and he charged at me. He slammed it into my chest faster than I could block and my vision faded black somewhat.

 _I watch as a boy with brown hair wearing a white robe makes several movements with his hands before lightning appeared on his palm. "How dare you do this to my younger brother!" He said as he charged at a bore. He sidestepped the bore and sliced its entire side open with his lightning palm._

My vision comes back to me and I sit up. I look around and remember where I was. "And as you can see Mr. Arks arua now I'm the red signifies his defeat."

(Sasuke pov)

"Mr. Ark. It has been weeks since we have started. I would have thought you would have learned to use your scroll by now. You need to learn to take your aura levels into account when deciding whether to attack or defend. Strategy is half the deciding force in a battle." Glynda scolded him.

"Remember children the vital festival is only a few months away. Teams from other schools will begin arriving soon to compete. Those of you who-" I stop listening and walk away. It's not like I have a team to compete with anyway. My eye lingers on Jaune as he sits there having an internal debate. I noticed Pyrrha was also watching him, her care for him easily detectable to a trained eye.

(Lunch)

"It was the middle of the night." "It was day."

"We were surrounded by ursi." "They were Beowolfs."

Nora shoots up from excitement as she retells her story. "Dozens of them!" She exclaimed. Ren was quick to correct her as she continued. "2 of them." He said.

"But alas they were no match for ren and I. We became rich off ursi pelts we sold from the battle." She finished

Ren sighs. "She's been having this dream for a while now." He explains.

"Who remembers their dreams that vividly?" Yang asked, but No one answered her.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked him. He stopped playing with his food and looked up.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, but Pyrrha wasn't sure how to answer that so Ruby stepped in.

"You just seem not okay. You know?" Ruby explained. He looked around at everyone to see that they all were worried as well. Even Blake put down her book for his answer.

"Guys I'm fine." He said as his eyes traveled over to Cardin and his team harassing a rabbit faunas.

"Ow stop. That hurts." She says.

They just laughed when Cardin said "I told you they were real."

All of the table look on in disgust. "Oh, I guess Sasuke must have got back from his mission last night." Jaune pointed out as a distraction from the current conversation.

They look where he is pointing to see Sasuke walking through the cafeteria doors. He walks to the row of tables that Cardin and his team are currently occupying while they harass the faunas.

Everyone at our table gets quite, waiting to see what he would do. He gets to Cardin and... walks right by them continuing to the tables with food.

Yang huffs. "I knew he hadn't really changed." She said. Honestly she was probably just looking for reasons to be angry at him.

"Please leave me alone." The faunas asked.

"Haha. What a freak." Cardin said.

(Sasuke POV.)

 _"What a freak." "Get lost you brat!" "It's that boy again!" "Why does the hokage even let him stay?" "Keep away from him, he's nothing but a monster." "Can you imagine if he actually became a shinobi?" "Demon!"_

 _"And my future dream is, to become the greatest hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"_

I sigh as I turn around and start walking towards Cardin. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looks at me surprised.

"You might want to stop that." I said to him.

He narrows his eyes at me. "Oh, and why's that?" He asked.

"I saw Glynda heading towards the cafeteria aswell. You might get suspended if she sees this and I would prefer you not leave me alone with a bunch of useless girls and ren." I said with a small smirk.

His face again shifts to surprise. "Wait, what about Jaune?" He asks

I faked a chuckle before saying "I did say a bunch of useless girls, didn't I?"

Him and his team laughed. He then turned to me. "Thanks for the warning man." Him and his team got up and walked away. Just then Glynda walked in, emphasizing on what I said.

The faunas was facing her lunch but her eyes were watching me. I make eye contact with her and her eyes dart to her food. But I could see she was confused and maybe a even a little upset with me.

"... If you can stroke their ego while also giving them a laugh, then any idiot becomes easy to manipulate." I explain to her.

Surprise appears on her face as she looks to me. "Wait a minute..." she then turns to look at Cardin and his team now sitting elsewhere. "You did that to help me?" She asks.

I turn around and start walking away. As she turned back to me. "Thank... you?" She asked more than said as I walked away.

(Third POV)

The both Team RWBY and JNPR were surprised at what they saw and heard.

"Well... I take back what I said." Yang claimed.

The table became awkwardly silent after that.

Ruby finally broke the quietness. "He acts different than I expected. I honestly expected to get electrocuted jumped onto his back yesterday."

"He does seem to be a bit... harsh, but from what you described he seems to have come a long way." Pyrrha said.

Jaune just continued to watch sasuke curiously from a distance.


	15. Moving forward

(Jaune POV)

I stare at the water as it moves along the stream. I don't know why I stare at it. It's not like it's going to give me the solution to my problems but it certainly makes me feel better. My eyes glance over to my sword and shield laying on the ground beside me.

'I disgrace them by even touching them.' I think to myself. I'm still near vale but I needed to get away from my team to try to train, but mostly to think. I couldn't even manage to cut down the tree I was practicing on.

"What are-." Someone begins but I cut him off with a... manly scream of surprise. I move to the side and whipped around to see Sasuke was standing right next me. "Calm down." He growled out.

"I'm sorry but normal people don't sneak up on others for no reason!" I yell out at him. I put my sword and shield away and look back to him.

"I wasn't sne-... sorry force of habit." He apologizes before he continued his original question. "Anyway, What are you doing out here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I ask defensively. I wasn't sure why I didn't want him to know I was trying to train but I was going to stand by my thought process.

"I sometimes use this area to train." He says in that monotone voice he uses. But he answer slightly caught me off guard.

"Why do you need to train? You are amazing at everything, plus you have your sharingan." I say to him. He looks at me for several seconds.

"That's... hard to explain." He says to me. "Tell me, do you have any siblings?" He asks me. My vision becomes fuzzy and black.

 _I see a boy with black hair and black eyes wearing a blue robe. He bends bends down and picks up a stone. "I'm one of five." He stands up and looks across the nearby stream. "Well, there used to be five of us." He says before skipping the stone across the water. It managed to go all the way to the other side._

My vision returned to normal and I quickly remembered where I was. "Jaune?" He asked.

I look to Sasuke and remember what he asked me. Oh, um, yeah. I have 7 sisters." I say. He looks at me mildly surprised as he contemplates his response.

"And how would you feel if someone hurt or killed your sisters?" He asked me. It was my turn to be surprised. I can tell he is serious and that leaves me a little on edge.

"I... I would be depressed, confused, angry, con-" he cuts me off after that. "Angry?" He asks. I simply nodded my head. "What would you do to the person responsible?" He asked.

My anger at the prospect was flooding. "I would make him pay for touching my family!" I answer without hesitation. He seemed disappointed in my answer but I would hold to it.

"What about his family?" He asks.

"What about them?" I retort.

"Don't you think they might feel the same way as you do if you hurt him? Or what if one of your sisters had hurt his family first?" And just like that, I faltered.

He looked me in the eye. "It's not something that can be easily answered by most. Even worse, some people just don't care." He said. He then looked back towards the water. "Nothing ever goes as planned in this world. The longer you live the more you realize that pain, suffering and futility are prominent in this world. In this world wherever there is light, there are always shadows. I continue to train because I want to do something about it."

I honestly probably looked like an idiot but I couldn't help but look at sasuke in awe.

"Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts." He said before walking back the way he came.

I was surprised by this. "Wa- wait."

He stops "...what?" He asks.

'Come on Jaune! It's now or never!' I think to myself. "Can... can you train me?" I finally manage to ask.

He seems to pause in contemplation before staring at me for several more seconds. "Meet my at my room tomorrow morning at 5:30."

—————— later————

Sasuke POV

"The fall Maiden's condition is worsening."

I narrow my eyes at that. "I was under the impression that we had her stable."

"We do." Ozpin says. "But there's nothing we can do to hold her soul to her body."

"I think it's time we start searching for a new host." Glynda says. "As much as I would like to see amber survive this, she was well aware this is bigger than her."

"Well then who would you suggest take her place mrs. Goodwitch?" Ozpin asks.

"I suggest Mrs. Pyrrha Nik-"

"No." I cut her off.

"No? Why not then? She is the strongest most dedicated female student I have so I don't se-"

"But have you actually met her?" I cut her off again.

Glynda pauses before answering. "No. No I have not."

"Well then trust me when I tell you she wouldn't be a good candidate. She doesn't have the spirit to take on such a thing. Her "unbreakable will" is nothing but a mask she puts on to hide the fact that she's scared. Scared of what people think of her, scared of making mistakes. You asking her and spouting all of your 'greater good' nonsense would just pressure her into saying yes regardless of what she wants." I drone out.

"Well then, who would you suggest sasuke? Being the creator of the maidens, give us a little Insight." Ozpin asks.

"I told you already. "I" didn't create the maidens. Only the relics were made by me." I answered back.

I close my eyes and lean back towards the wall to think. I quickly go through the list of candidates I know. "Well, honestly I wish I had a bigger pool to choose from, but I think you know who I would choose."

He looks at me with his hands folded on his desk. "Taiyang would-"

"Have no say in the matter." I cut him off.

Everyone pauses allowing me to continue. "It's the most logical decision, she is already quite adept at fighting alongside her sister, who also happens to be a Maiden. Not to mention knowing her, she would give us a quick answer." I finish.

Ozpin sits back in his chair and closes his eyes to think. "...let me think on it."

I push off the wall and begin walking towards the elevator. "Oh and sasuke?" I look back to Ozpin. "Have you had any luck locating your counterpart?" He asks.

"...no." I tell him.


	16. Quitting

Fuck it. I don't have time for this shit no more. Someone take the story or it's getting burned to ashes.


End file.
